Les revenants de Sherwood
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Reprise des thèmes Père, Revenants, Brûler/Spectres et Accident/Esprits frappeurs des soirées Drabbles] Il y a plusieurs mois que Robin et Gilles ont perdu leur père, le comte de Locksley, assassiné par les hommes du Shérif. Et si l'aîné parvient à se faire à cette idée, le cadet, lui, peut de moins en moins s'y résoudre. Jusqu'à commettre une erreur fatale.
1. L'attaque du château

Il était au marché lorsque la nouvelle était arrivée jusqu'à lui. Le soir venait de tomber, comme toutes ces nuits de fin d'hiver qui arrivent encore si tôt, et il traînait autour des étals, essayant de repérer quelque chose à chaparder. Il avait déjà acheté un pain contre une poignée de pièces qu'il avait volées dans une bourse, mais un petit extra ne ferait pas de mal.

Les marchands avaient accroché des torches aux quatre coins de leurs étals lorsque le soir avait commencé à tomber, et on devinait dans les flammes tremblantes les silhouettes qui s'activaient pour plier les établis de bois et ranger la marchandise. Du coin de l'oeil, Gilles repéra un gros chou qui avait roulé hors d'une charrette. Son propriétaire était occupé à aider son voisin dans le rangement de son étal, c'était le moment...

Le jeune homme s'approcha en faisait mine de rejoindre l'autre bout du marché et s'agenouilla à côté de la carriole, comme s'il venait de faire tomber quelque chose. Tandis que ses mains saisissaient discrètement le légume, il entendit la conversation des marchands :

"Il paraît que le Shérif a décidé de s'en prendre aux derniers seigneurs qui tentent de lui résister, lança le propriétaire du chou. Ça s'rait Locksley, le prochain."

Gilles, qui allait se redresser, s'arrêta net dans son geste. Il pesta doucement et tenta de se persuader que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais le commerçant poursuivit :

"Je plains ce pauv' gars si jamais il a l'intention de conserver le peu de liberté qu'il lui reste... Moi, j'dis que c'qui est arrivé à Lord Wigmore, c'était pas un hasard.

-J'ai entendu cette histoire aussi, l'appuya son collègue en pliant la grande planche qui lui servait de table. Il paraît que son corps a été retrouvé réduit en charpie dans la cour de son château. Certains disent que ce sont des animaux sauvages qui l'ont déchiqueté, mais j'y crois pas trop, à leurs soi-disant traces de dents...

-Ouais... On ferait mieux de faire profile bas, nous aussi. Si ce genre de chose arrive à des seigneurs, ben t'imagines bien que des paysans comme nous n'auront aucune chance."

Son compagnon acquiesça, très sérieux. Ils finirent de ranger les étals et Gilles profita de la pénombre pour tourner les talons et s'enfuir avec son butin sans qu'on le remarque. Son coeur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Le sort de son père, qui ne l'avait jamais reconnu, n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Que pourrait-il faire contre les soldats du shérif, de toute façon ? Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'endroit où il avait décidé de passer la nuit, en serrant le pain et le chou contre sa poitrine. Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas... Il tentait de se persuader du contraire, mais il savait bien que, cette nuit-là, il ne parviendrait pas à rester aveugle très longtemps à ses véritables sentiments.

oooooooooo

Gilles était recroquevillé sur le flanc pour avoir un peu chaud, enroulé dans le grand drap qu'il avait dérobé dans un port au cours de l'une de ses expéditions. Dans cette position, il espérait s'endormir rapidement, et faire taire les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à Lord Locksley, ça ne lui apporterait que de la souffrance. Il ne voulait pas penser au Shérif et à ses hommes; que pourrait-il faire seul contre une quinzaine d'entre eux, de toute façon ? La solution la plus sage était de s'endormir et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Il s'en remettrait, de toute façon. Il ne connaissait pas son père, pourquoi se ferait-il du souci pour lui ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le jeune homme roula sur le dos et regarda la lune qui se découpait à travers les branches hautes des arbres. Il imaginait les hommes du Shérif encercler le château de Locksley, tels des chevaliers fantômes avec leur masque, leur cape, leur lance et les rayons de la lune qui brilleraient sur leurs vêtements. Il pouvait très bien voir la scène, avec le château juché sur son petit promontoire et la forêt en contrebas. Cette vision le fit frissonner, parce qu'il imaginait son père au milieu des pierres imposantes, s'occupant à lire ou à écrire et découvrant soudain ces présences funestes sous sa fenêtre. Il tenta de se raisonner. Le château de Locksley était bien gardé, et son père était un grand chevalier. Il ne laisserait pas le Shérif imposer sa loi sur son domaine. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Gilles roula sur son autre flanc et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Il avait dû parvenir à se rassurer en partie, car il plongea bientôt dans le sommeil. Ses rêves furent cependant troublés et dérangés par des sentiments désagréables, vagues et bizarres, dans lesquels il voyait des chevaliers encapuchonnés, des yeux rouges comme des braises, un château qui brûlait et vaguement le visage de son père. Ce songe le troubla et il s'éveilla dans un sursaut. En jetant un coup d'oeil dans le ciel nocturne, il s'aperçut que la lune était toujours à la même place. Il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme soupira et se frotta les yeux. Non, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Pas avec son ventre qui se tordait d'appréhension et d'inquiétude, ses muscles crispés qui paraissaient avoir envie de se mettre en mouvement _tout de suite_, son cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure. Il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Il ne pourrait pas rester là à attendre que ces hommes s'en prennent à son père, l'emprisonnent, le blessent, ou alors le...

Gilles repoussa le drap et se leva. Non, il ne pourrait pas rester là. Alors, il rassembla ses maigres affaires, les fourra dans le sac qui lui tenait lieu d'oreiller et se mit en route. Il ne se trouvait pas à plus de deux heures du château de Locksley. En forçant un peu le pas, ou même en courant -ce qui aurait le mérite de le réchauffer-, il n'arriverait peut-être pas trop tard... De plus en plus soucieux, Gilles s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la campagne anglaise.

oooooooooo

L'herbe qui tapissait les collines et le bord des chemins était froide et mouillée, et les branches basses des arbres lui griffaient le visage. Pour autant, Gilles continua de courir. En pénétrant dans les bois, tout près du château de Locksley, il avait soudain vu soudain de grandes lueurs rouges et oranges embraser le noir de la nuit. Tout à fait angoissé, à présent, le jeune homme avait foncé à travers la forêt. Il se fit gifler par les branches, contracta un sévère point de côté et se fit même mal à la cheville, pourtant il déboucha bientôt à la lisière du bois. La vision qui se présenta à son regard lui causa un tel choc que ses jambes faillirent cesser de lui répondre. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il ne put même pas retenir le cri qui lui déchira la poitrine :

"Non ! Non ! Père !"

Le château de Locksley était en flammes. De gros panaches de fumée s'élevaient jusqu'au noir du ciel, se confondant avec les ténèbres et voilant les étoiles. Une odeur affreuse, âcre et piquante, flottait dans l'air. Le reste du château et une partie de la colline étaient entourés d'un immense halo rougeâtre d'où s'élevaient de grandes flammes brûlantes qui léchaient le ciel. Gilles fixa un moment cette vision épouvantable, frappé d'horreur, puis il se remit à courir vers le château, les poumons déjà en feu. Lui si prudent et méfiant d'ordinaire, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui si les assassins du Shérif étaient encore là. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de rejoindre le château en feu où se trouvait son père. Malheureusement, parvenu à proximité de la bâtisse, il ne put s'approcher à plus de quelques pieds de la porte d'entrée, défoncée et dévorée par les flammes. La chaleur était trop intense, la fumée l'étouffait trop.

"Père ! hurla-t-il de sa voix qui dérailla. Père !"

Il ne voyait rien à travers les grandes langues orangées si léchaient les murs, à travers les épais panaches de fumée. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Lord Locksley ait pu s'enfuir de ce brasier. Ou alors... ils l'avaient peut-être fait prisonnier ? Les gens au marché semblaient croire que tous ceux qui résistaient au Shérif étaient assassinés, mais peut-être que pour ce Lord-là, ce serait différent...

Affolé, le jeune voleur regarda à droite et à gauche, et finit par repérer une silhouette frêle et tremblante de vieillard effondrée à proximité des buissons environnants. Il se précipita vers lui.

"Le seigneur de ce château, que lui est-il arrivé ? le pressa-t-il sans se préoccuper de son état de santé et de ses yeux, qu'il découvrit soudain crevés.

-Ah, partez, partez, maudits démons ! cria le vieillard en se débattant, le prenant sans doute pour l'un des soldats du Shérif. Ça ne vous suffisait donc pas de détruire ce château et de molester les domestiques qui y vivaient ! Il a en plus fallu que vous massacriez mon pauvre maître et le laissiez pour mort au milieu des flammes ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Des démons ! Venez donc finir ce que vous aviez commencé ! Venez donc achever un vieil homme que vous avez rendu aveugle !"

Fou de douleur et de désespoir, il agrippa le jeune homme au point de lui griffer méchamment les bras et les épaules, et Gilles dut battre en retraite. Cependant, il avait eu la réponse qu'il voulait... Et cette réponse était en train de creuser un abîme profond et immense dans son âme. En tremblant, il leva les yeux vers les étages du château. À la faveur d'un pan de mur qui s'écroulait, il put distinguer une cage en acier qui se balançait dans le vide, à plusieurs pieds de hauteur et relativement épargnée par les flammes. À l'intérieur, il devina un corps. Un corps d'homme.

Celui de son père.

Gilles n'avait jamais su ce que c'était vraiment d'avoir un père. Disons que, dans le meilleur des cas, il l'imaginait. Et, peut-être instinct de sang ou de coeur, il y parvenait assez bien. Un être fort, mais rassurant, sérieux et juste, qui lui apprendrait tout un tas de choses, qui le protègerait, qu'il pourrait admirer. Oui, même en ne l'ayant rencontré qu'une seule fois, il aimait ce père, cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie. Alors, lorsqu'il vit son cadavre suspendu au milieu des ruines du château familial auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès, ce fut comme si sa poitrine, son coeur, se déchiraient en deux. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il hurla :

"Non ! Père ! Père !"

Jamais il ne pourrait connaître le seigneur de Locksley. Jamais il ne pourrait tenter une nouvelle fois de former une famille avec lui, comme il s'était pris à le rêver plusieurs fois. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

C'était insupportable. Insoutenable.

Il avait l'impression que son coeur se brisait en deux.

Un peu comme à la mort de sa mère, en moins intense. Mais ce second deuil le déchira tellement fort qu'il le laissa prostré devant le brasier qui commençait à diminuer, avec le ciel rose qui pâlissait à l'horizon. Les mains pressées contre sa poitrine comme s'il était physiquement blessé, Gilles poussa un ultime cri de douleur :

"NON !"


	2. Une si grande souffrance

Neuf mois plus tard

Gilles arpentait le marché en jetant des coups d'oeil aux étals, mais pour une fois, il n'avait rien l'intention de voler. C'était presque étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était assez agréable de pouvoir se promener au milieu des marchandises, croiser le pas des gens d'armes ou les yeux des marchands sans avoir une idée dangereuse et risquée derrière la tête. Il se sentait plus libre, plus détendu. C'était peut-être difficile à penser pour un voleur, mais posséder quelques pièces dans sa bourse apportait une certaine tranquillité non négligeable. Il faisait toutefois attention à ce que personne ne la lui vole. Cet argent, ils en avaient besoin le plus possible pour affronter la rigueur de l'hiver.

"Gilles, viens voir par ici !"

Robin l'appelait. Curieux, le jeune homme se détourna de l'étal de légumes qu'il observait et rejoignit son frère. Sans grande surprise, il le trouva devant un étalage de friandises et de gâteaux divers. Robin, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude maintenant, ne montrait tant d'enthousiasme que devant de la nourriture succulente, des arcs de diverses formes et matériaux ou des objets susceptibles de plaire à Marianne. Cette fois encore, les pâtisseries l'avaient emporté.

"Il te reste quelques pièces ? lui demanda Robin en souriant. J'aimerais acheter quelques uns de ces gâteaux.

-Oui, il m'en reste... Mais cet argent, c'est moi qui l'ai gagné, répliqua Gilles en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi devrais-je te le donner ?

-Par affection pour moi.

-Hum hum.

-Bon, parce que c'est à toi que je comptais les offrir.

-Tu me demandes d'acheter mon propre cadeau ? Eh bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça tous les jours, la vie de nobliau."

Tout en faisant semblant de protester, Gilles avait ouvert sa bourse pour en extraire les quelques pièces qu'il lui restait. Robin le bouscula gentiment de l'épaule et le jeune homme releva ma tête, croisant le regard bleu rempli de tendresse et le sourire de son frère. Il le lui rendit avec plaisir et tendit les piécettes au marchand.

"J'espère au moins que tu vas faire semblant de me les offrir.

-J'espère au moins que tu seras assez généreux pour partager, répliqua l'archer."

Cette fois, la plaisanterie fit rire Gilles. Son frère en profita pour chiper l'une des pâtisseries et s'enfuir en croquant dedans.

"Hé !"

Robin sourit, des miettes plein le menton, et lui fit un signe de la main pour se moquer de lui. Gilles lui rendit le geste et décida de partir dans la direction opposée, pas par bouderie mais parce qu'il voulait continuer à profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. Le soir, les hors-la-loi se rassemblaient toujours autour du feu, dès le dîner et jusque tard dans la nuit. Et le jeune homme appréciait de faire partie d'un groupe plutôt que d'être seul, mais il aimait aussi pouvoir s'isoler de temps en temps.

Le soir commençait à tomber sur les étals. Les marchands s'activaient pour ranger leurs affaires et Gille s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le groupe de hors-la-loi quand une vieille femme attira son attention. Elle se tenait en bordure du bois et l'observait de ses petits yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites, rendus encore plus scrutateurs par les rides profondes qui lui barraient le front. C'était vraiment une vieille femme, mais elle n'avait rien de bon ou d'un peu faiblard comme les grands-mères qu'il avait croisées jusqu'alors. Celle-ci était différente, mais en mauvais... elle lui faisait presque peur.

"Je sens une grande détresse en toi, mon garçon, lança la vieille alors que Gilles faisait mine de s'esquiver. Laisse-moi deviner... tu as grandi sans personne pour s'occuper de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne sois pas surpris. Ça se voit dans ta façon de te comporter.

-Que voulez-vous, vieille femme ? rétorqua le jeune homme, définitivement mal à l'aise. Si c'est de l'argent que vous cherchez, je n'ai rien à vous donner. Et de toute façon je ne suis pas de ceux qui sont assez désespérés pour se faire prédire leur avenir.

-Je sens également que tu considères cette détresse comme n'ayant pas de raison d'être, poursuivit la femme sans l'écouter. Tu penses ne plus avoir le droit d'être aussi malheureux maintenant que tu as trouvé ce dont tu rêvais tant, et qui surpasse même tes espoirs les plus grands. Hélas, mon garçon, il est bien difficile de se remettre de la perte de son père."

Gilles se figea et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment Diable cette femme pouvait-elle savoir...

"En quoi cela vous est-il utile de me dire ça ? Je vous le répète une dernière fois, je n'ai pas d'argent à vous donner.

-Je ne te demande pas des richesses, Gilles l'Écarlate. Seulement que tu me prêtes une oreille attentive."

C'était donc ça. Elle devait savoir qu'il était le frère de Robin des Bois, et ensuite, le reste venait tout seul. C'était pratiquement devenu une légende que l'histoire du voleur habillé du rouge de la colère qui rencontrait le héros de Sherwood, s'opposait à lui avant de lui avouer leur lien de frères et de lui tomber dans les bras. Tout le monde à des lieux à la ronde connaissait cette histoire. Qui lui était plus ou moins favorable selon l'endroit, d'ailleurs.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, répliqua le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos pour clore l'entretien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

-Ce que tu ignores, c'est que tu as encore une chance de revoir ton père, plaça perfidement la vieille femme.

-Je ne pratique pas le spiritisme, rétorqua lentement Gilles, dont les muscles soudain raides soulignaient la pression qui s'était accumulée dans son corps. Ce sont des sorcelleries.

-Je ne parle pas de spiritisme, mais de faire revenir ce père que tu aimes tant en chair et en os."

À ce moment-là, le jeune voleur sut sans aucun doute qu'il devait filer d'ici au plus vite. Continuer à écouter caqueter cette vieille femme était parfaitement impensable. Elle lui parlait de résurrection des morts ! C'était mauvais ! C'était dangereux ! Et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de passer un contrat avec le Diable ! Pour qui le prenait-elle donc ?

"C'est beaucoup plus facile que ça en a l'air, poursuivit la sorcière. Il suffit de lire les instructions et d'offrir au mort une partie de ton énergie vitale. Si personne ou presque ne s'est jamais servi de ce sort jusqu'à présent, c'est parce que les Hommes sont faibles et lâches... mais tu sembles doté d'une grande force de coeur, et tu as le sang d'un noble.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! s'exclama le jeune homme en oubliant toute prudence et en faisant un pas vers elle, exaspéré par cet espoir inatteignable qu'elle lui faisait miroiter. Si un tel sortilège existe, le prix ne peut pas en être aussi bas ! Et de toute façon, tout le monde en userait depuis longtemps ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de résurrection par ici, c'est bien la preuve que vous mentez !

-Que tu crois ! rétorqua la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Je te l'ai dit, le sang noble est l'un des premiers pré-requis pour pouvoir réussir cette invocation. Penses-tu vraiment que les comtes, barons et petits seigneurs qui peuplent ces contrées se soucient de leurs pères ou de leurs frères ? Chaque adversaire de moins sur la route de leur ambition est le bienvenu, surtout quand il s'agit d'un frère aîné ou d'un ancêtre qui pourraient ralentir leur accession à leurs terres."

Pris de court, Gilles ne sut quoi répondre. C'était bien le genre d'idées qu'il avait eues dans la tête pendant longtemps avant de comprendre que tous les nobles -et surtout son frère- n'étaient pas ainsi. Tirant parti de sa confusion, la sorcière se rapprocha jusqu'à parvenir à quelques pas tout juste de lui.

"Il n'y a aucun mal à lire ce parchemin pour se faire une idée, proposa-t-elle en tendant le manuscrit au jeune homme. Tu verras que c'est facile. Ta mère t'a enseigné la lecture, je crois ? Un savoir qu'elle tenait de ton père, tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer...

-Ça suffit, laissez-moi tranquille ! exigea le jeune voleur en repoussant rudement sa main. Je n'ai que faire de vos incantations maléfiques ! Mon père est mort... et personne ne pourra le ramener ! Surtout pas quelques formules gribouillées sur un parchemin ! D'autant plus que je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un suppôt du Diable que vous semblez tant vénérer !

-Je ne te pensais pas si obtus, mon garçon, déplora le sorcière avec des regrets qui avaient presque l'air sincères. Après tout ce que l'évêque de Nottingham vous a fait subir, tu penses encore que c'est du côté de ces hommes sans scrupules que se trouvent la morale et le bien ? Que peut-il donner des sermons sur ce qui est diabolique et ce qui ne l'est pas alors qu'il est en partie responsable de la mort de ton père ?"

Les paroles de la vieille femme heurtaient le jeune homme par la nonchalance avec laquelle elle évoquait des sujets aussi graves que le Diable et la sorcellerie, mais certains de ses mots trouvaient un curieux écho dans son coeur... l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, trop stupéfait pour réagir, il ne recula pas quand elle lui brandit de nouveau le parchemin sous le nez. Il pouvait y lire des formules en anglais, des schémas et des listes de plantes qui auraient pu passer pour de banales recettes de médicaments. Il n'y avait, à première vue, rien de maléfique là-dedans.

"Gilles ? Tu es là ? Reviens par ici, nous sommes tous sur le point de partir ! appela soudain la voix de Robin, quelque part dans les dernières lueurs du crépuscule qui faisait place à la nuit.

-J'arrive ! cria le jeune homme pour avertir son frère, et la femme lui fourra soudain le morceau de papier dans les mains.

-Jettes-y donc un oeil ! lui conseilla-t-elle en s'éloignant à petits pas rapides vers la forêt. Il n'y a strictement aucun mal à conserver une incantation sur soi, tu sais.

-Hé, revenez ici ! lui cria Gilles en froissant la feuille de papier pour la déchirer. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre...

-Gilles ? Tu parles à quelqu'un ?"

Le jeune homme sursauta et, par réflexe, il cacha le parchemin dans sa poche. Robin venait de débouler juste à côté de lui; il ne distinguait pas clairement le visage et les yeux de son frère dans l'obscurité, mais il savait que celui-ci le détaillait avec curiosité.

"Ce n'est rien, prétendit Gilles en finissant de tasser la formule dans sa poche. Je croyais avoir vu quelqu'un, mais ce n'était que des ombres...

-Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de rentrer. Cette expédition m'a ouvert l'appétit, pas toi ?

-Tu as tout le temps faim, Robin."

Cependant, le coeur de Gilles battait encore la chamade après cette étrange conversation. Pourquoi diable cette femme lui avait-elle donné ce parchemin ? Et plus encore : ce qui, au final, le préoccupait bien davantage que la prudence dont il aurait dû faire preuve... était-il possible que cette invocation fonctionne _vraiment_ ?

ooooooooooo

"Hé, Gilles... tu es réveillé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton moins ronchon que Robin l'aurait cru, étant donné l'heure tardive.

-Je viens de me souvenir d'une anecdote que Père m'avait racontée à propos d'un marchand de couteaux du nord de l'Angleterre, répondit son frère avec une excitation clairement perceptible. Tu aimerais que je te la raconte ?

-Mhm..."

Le jeune voleur se frotta les yeux pour tâcher de se réveiller complètement. Ce qui s'avérait très facile il y avait encore quelques jours lui paraissait désormais d'une difficulté sans nom. Il dormait si biendans les bras de Robin, il avait l'impression d'être emmitouflé dans un nuage. Les draps étaient épais et chauds, rien à voir avec les guenilles humides et malodorantes dans lesquelles il se pelotonnait d'ordinaire -et encore, il était bien content quand il pouvait en trouver. En plus, être blotti dans les bras de Robin pour dormir lui procurait une agréable sensation de bien-être. Il se sentait aimé, protégé, et ça n'avait pas de prix. Cette nuit encore, son frère s'était pelotonné contre son dos et avait passé ses deux bras autour de son ventre. Il l'avait réveillé en lui soufflant dans le cou, comme un gamin.

Gilles se retourna paresseusement pour faire face à Robin et positionna sa main sous sa joue pour soutenir sa tête. S'il la reposait sur l'oreiller moelleux et rebondi, il était certain qu'il allait se rendormir. Mais Robin avait l'air tellement impatient de partager cette histoire avec lui, il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

"C'était à l'occasion d'un voyage qu'il avait fait du côté de Cornouailles pour rencontrer des marchands drapiers dont Mère appréciait particulièrement le travail. J'aurais dû l'accompagner mais j'avais été assigné à domicile pour avoir versé des champignons dans la soupe d'une tante que je n'appréciais pas.

-Et après c'est moi qu'on va traiter de dangereux, ricana Gilles en se frottant les yeux. Qu'avait-elle de si terrible, cette tante ?

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire très fort, c'était insupportable... Ne rigole pas, je suis certain que tu ne l'aurais pas supportée non plus ! En plus de ça, elle me tirait toujours les oreilles quand je faisais une bêtise.

-Mes tantes à moi, soit elles étaient si dociles que leur mari les battait sans vergogne, soit elles me jetaient mes repas dessus en disant que les bâtards méritaient d'être nourris avec les cochons, ou alors elles me frappaient à chaque fois que mes cousins se faisaient mal en jouant avec moi."

Robin ouvrit de grands yeux et le dévisagea, abasourdi et chagriné. Gilles haussa les épaules et sourit pour le rassurer.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est du passé depuis bien longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'elles ne me reconnaîtraient même pas, si elles me voyaient.

-Je suis quand même désolé que tu aies dû subir tout ça, rétorqua Robin en lui caressant le front. Combien avais-tu de tantes ?

-Trois, répondit le jeune voleur en appréciant sa douceur. Et un oncle, le grand frère de ma mère. C'était le plus gentil de tous, mais malheureusement, il est mort quelques années avant elle.

-Et des cousins ? Tu en as beaucoup ?

-Oh, au moins une quinzaine. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont tous... tu sais, encore en vie. J'ai eu l'occasion de constater à quel point les enfants mourraient vite dans les campagnes."

Gilles ferma les yeux, qu'il avait lourds de fatigue. La dernière fois qu'il avait pensé à sa famille maternelle remontait à un moment. Il ne les avait jamais beaucoup aimés, à l'exception de sa grand-mère Gisèle. En fait, pendant toute sa vie, c'était surtout à Robin et à Lord Locksley qu'il songeait quand il rêvait d'une famille.

"Et d'ailleurs, ton histoire ? se souvint-il en ouvrant les yeux. Les marchands drapiers de Cornouailles ?

-Ah, oui. Alors, Père les a rencontrés dans une auberge sur le port, et il s'est rendu compte que leur marchandise ne correspondait pas exactement au type de draps qu'il avait déjà offerts à ma mère..."

Robin lui raconta alors une rocambolesque histoire où il était question d'étoffes en fausse soie, de marchands qui pénétraient illégalement dans le port, de drapiers retenus contre leur gré en mer dont l'un s'avérait être le frère du marchand de couteaux que Lord Locksley avait rencontré. Ensemble, ils avaient démantelé l'organisation de brigands et les autorités de Cornouailles les avait chaudement remerciés. Au final, Lord Locksley était rentré chez lui avec de fabuleux cadeaux pour son fils et son épouse et de nouvelles histoires à raconter.

"J'ai du mal parfois à me convaincre que c'est l'entière vérité, avoua Gilles, impressionné. Comment pouvait-il toujours se mettre dans des situations pareilles ?

-Ça, je l'ignore. Mais je pense que tu as hérité en partie de cette habitude, petit frère. N'ai-je pas été obligé de te tirer d'un traquenard pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ?

-Tu n'étais obligé de rien du tout, je me débrouillais très bien tout seul !"

Robin laissa échapper un rire. Visiblement, le sommeil avait recommencé à la gagner, car il s'étira et poussa un grognement paresseux.

"Voilà, j'ai terminé mon histoire. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir si tu veux être en forme pour récurer les bergeries, demain.

-Hé, ce n'est pas mon tour, que je sache. Plutôt celui d'un noble particulièrement arrogant.

-Après les risques que j'ai pris pour te sauver la peau, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, rétorqua Robin en souriant."

Gilles répondit en lui pinçant la hanche sous les couvertures. Un geste qui amusait vraiment Robin parce que, sans se concerter, c'était une manie qu'ils avaient en commun lorsqu'ils voulaient taquiner quelqu'un. Son frère avait tellement d'expressions, de façons de parler ou de petits mouvements qui étaient exactement identiques à ceux de leur père et aux siens que ça ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Il savait bien pourtant que quelqu'un chose chez ce jeune homme l'avait intrigué dès leur rencontre au bord de la rivière ! Il leur ressemblait, à leur père et à lui. Comment ne s'en était-il jamais aperçu ?

"Je t'aime, Gilles, dit-il avec tendresse en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son frère. Et je sais que Père t'aurait aimé aussi.

-Je l'espère..."

En fait, cette nuit-là, au fur et à mesure que les histoires et les anecdotes sur Lord Locksley s'enchainaient, il manquait de plus en plus au jeune homme. Entrapercevoir quel homme incroyable il avait été, aussi brave que fort, chevaleresque et généreux, ne faisait que rendre son absence encore plus dure. Et Gilles avait mal, tous les jours, en pensant à ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais serrer dans ses bras. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais rendre fier, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aider et seconder sur les terres de Locksley. C'était insupportable. Cette nuit-là, dans les bras de Robin endormi, il laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elles glissèrent sans bruit de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues, le long de son menton et atterrirent sur la manche de son frère qui ronflait.


	3. Le morceau de parchemin

Le lendemain, Gilles n'en parla pas à son frère. Il n'aimait pas s'écrouler de la sorte, même seul à seul avec Robin en qui il avait pleinement confiance et qu'il aimait tendrement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, c'était contraire à la force et à la méfiance qu'il avait toujours dû affecter en toutes situations. Pourtant, ça l'aurait peut-être réconforté d'en parler avec lui. Il n'avait plus de père, mais il avait toujours un frère, ce qu'il avait de plus proche au monde de Lord Locksley. Certes, ça n'aurait pas effacé la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais peut-être...

Peut-être que ça l'aurait empêché de commettre une grosse erreur.

En effet, plus le temps passait, plus le parchemin de la vieille femme trottait dans sa tête. Il revoyait les instructions écrites dans une langue tout à fait compréhensible, la liste des plantes et ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, le rituel à suivre. Il réentendait la vieille femme lui assurer de sa voix caquetante que, s'il le voulait, il pourrait revoir son père. Il imaginait le visage de Lord Locksley, sa voix, ses mains qui se tendraient vers lui...

Non. Gilles secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et perdit de nouveau son regard sur les gens qui allaient et venaient dans le camp en contrebas. Des lambeaux de brume voilaient légèrement les maisons perchées, les couches de feuilles brunes et dorées qui tapissaient le sol et le mouvement des passants. Gilles reconnut quand même les cheveux dorés de son frère dans la foule et il sourit, puis il prit une poignée de glands et les laissa choir dans le cou et la capuche de Robin.

"Hé ! protesta le jeune noble en portant vivement la main à son vêtement."

Le ricanement de Gilles lui répondit. Souriant, Robin leva les yeux et apostropha son frère :

"Ah, te voilà ! Dis donc, tu ne veux pas descendre de là une minute ? J'ai besoin de te parler.

-De me parler ou de me jeter dans la rivière ? rétorqua le jeune homme qui connaissait ce genre de piège. Tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher !

-Il fait beaucoup trop froid pour que je te jette à l'eau, voyons. Descends de là, Gilles. C'est important. Je te cherchais, justement."

Son air était soudain devenu grave. En fronçant les sourcils, Gilles se redressa et descendit de l'arbre jusqu'à son frère. Robin lui posa une main sur l'épaule et expliqua :

"Marianne et moi allons quitter Sherwood quelques jours."

Gilles se tendit. Puis il s'efforça de reprendre une contenance et d'offrir un sourire de façade à son frère et à sa future belle-sœur, qu'il n'avait pas vue arriver.

"Laisse-moi deviner. Tu en as assez de vivre à ciel ouvert au milieu des cochons, alors tu as décidé de te ressourcer dans le château de Marianne. Ou encore mieux, chez un ami de Marianne, comme ça tu ne seras pas obligé d'accourir à chaque fois que quelqu'un a un problème."

Ce qui devait passer pour un trait d'humour ne parvint pas à dissimuler totalement la pointe de vraie crainte qui transparaissait dans ses mots, alors il ajouta en souriant :

"Il était temps, je vais enfin avoir le lit pour moi tout seul."

Robin rit, et l'inquiétude qui était apparue un instant dans ses yeux se dissipa.

"Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt tentant de pouvoir dormir enfin sans se faire dévorer par les insectes, admit-il. Mais ce n'est pas la raison."

Il prit le bras de son frère et le fit sortir de la foule pour gagner la rivière, suivi de Marianne. Malgré les quelques plaisanteries et paroles aimables qu'il adressa aux paysans qu'ils croisaient, Gilles devinait que l'heure était grave. Robin s'immobilisa près du cour d'eau, où l'attendaient les deux cheveux qui devaient les emporter, Marianne et lui, jusqu'au château de la jeune femme. Gilles observa Sarah, sa chaperonne, qui discutait non loin avec quelques autres paysannes lavant le linge. Il retardait presque inconsciemment le moment des explications et du départ de Robin. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir.

"Il y a un problème avec les fiefs de Père, lui expliqua son frère après un moment à essayer de croiser son regard. Depuis que le shérif est mort, notre oncle essaie de les acquérir pour lui.

-Notre oncle ? répéta le jeune voleur en se tournant enfin vers Robin."

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup songé à la famille élargie que son frère, et par conséquent, lui, pouvait avoir du côté de leur père. Se découvrir des oncles paternels sonnait presque absurde.

-Oui, notre oncle. L'un des frères de notre père. Enfin, son demi-frère."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Demi-frère, ce mot l'interpelait.

"C'est le fils que son père a eu de sa seconde femme, répondit Robin qui devinait la question. Mais ce n'est pas très important pour l'instant. Ce qui est grave, c'est qu'il a demandé au nouveau shérif le droit d'acquérir les terres de Père.

-Mais, c'est à toi qu'elles reviennent, rétorqua Gilles, voleur dans l'âme mais tout à fait indigné qu'on puisse vouloir piller son frère. Sous quel prétexte veut-il les récupérer ?

-Il fait jouer mon statut de hors-la-loi et le fait que les terres de Père sont vacantes maintenant que le Shérif est mort. Elles ne sont à personne... et puisque c'est le frère de notre père, il pense avoir le droit de les réclamer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta le jeune voleur.

-Je vais essayer d'aller négocier avec lui. Je ne peux pas croire que le roi Richard refusera de nous gracier quand il apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne peux pas laisser notre oncle nous prendre nos terres.

-_Nos_ terres ?

-Oui, les miennes et celles d'un garçon particulièrement irritable, rétorqua Robin en essayant de lui donner une pichenette que Gilles esquiva.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu risqué pour toi ? reprit le jeune voleur en attrapant sa main pour l'empêcher de réitérer le geste. Puisque tu es toujours un hors-la-loi, tu pourrais te faire emprisonner. Et si jamais tes adversaires t'attrapent...

-Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne prendront pas le risque de faire quelque chose qui pourrait froisser le roi à son retour, le rassura Robin, et il essaya de lui pincer la hanche avec l'autre main, geste que Gilles para également."

Le jeune homme voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais son frère se tourna vers Marianne et ils se sourirent, échangeant un regard complice qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Son estomac se serra. Oui, Robin et Marianne chevauchant vers les fiefs de la jeune femme pour reprendre leur place de nobles et puissants seigneurs locaux, c'était ce qu'ils attendaient de faire depuis des mois. Gilles soupira. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas voir son frère partir : il avait terriblement peur de ne pas le voir revenir. Pourtant, avait-il le choix ? À contrecœur, il lâcha les deux mains de Robin. Prenant ça pour la permission de partir, l'archer se tourna de nouveau vers son cadet et conclut :

"Je te laisse t'occuper du camp en mon absence. Fais attention à ce que tout le monde reçoive sa part pendant les repas et pas de bêtises !

-C'est à Jean que tu devrais dire ça, rétorqua le jeune homme en se fabriquant un sourire insolent, et en reculant de quelques pas. Je ne suis pas un donneur d'ordres, moi.

-Tu es bien content de les avoir, ces ordres, quand il s'agit de savoir comment s'organiser pour ramener le plus de provisions possible !"

Gilles sourit et, déjà en partie engouffré sous le couvert des arbres, il fit un signe de la main à son frère et disparut aussitôt. Il ne laissa même pas à Robin le temps de lui dire au revoir.

wwwwwwww

Gilles était étendu sur le dos et regardait les nuages à travers les branches nues des grands arbres, les jambes pendant dans le vide depuis la plateforme où il avait élu domicile. La vie du campement s'était considérablement tue depuis quelques heures. Les hommes étaient à la chasse, les femmes avaient amené les enfants à la rivière pendant qu'elles lavaient le linge. Il ne restait guère plus que six ou sept âmes égarées dans le campement, pour la plupart des vieillards. Paresseusement, Gilles tourna la tête sur le côté et osa un regard en contrebas. Personne. Un coup d'oeil vers les cabanes qui se trouvaient à droite et à gauche. Personne. Alors il porta discrètement la main à sa poche et en sortit le parchemin.

Il avait eu l'intention de s'en débarrasser dès son retour au camp, quelques nuits plus tôt, en le jetant directement dans les braises du feu qui servait à faire cuire le dîner, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il se maudissait de cette faiblesse, mais chaque jour depuis le départ de Robin, il consultait le document et en lisait quelques lignes, observait certains schémas. Tout avait l'air d'une banalité folle. Herbes sauvages, pentacles à l'air mystique mais pas dangereux, instructions aussi romancées que "un soir de pleine lune" ou "possesseur d'un sang noble". Ce sort n'avait pas l'air sorcier, dans tous les sens du terme.

Cette après-midi-là, Gilles parvint finalement au bas du document. Il était indiqué que, en cas d'un quelconque problème pendant le rituel, il suffisait de brûler le parchemin pour fermer aussitôt la porte qui appelait les esprits. Cette précaution avait tout pour rassurer les éventuels récalcitrants, et elle vint clôturer la longue liste des prétextes que Gilles se trouvait pour essayer le sortilège. Parmi eux dominait bien sûr le désir presque désespéré de revoir son père, mais Robin, en partant, en avait rajouté un autre : celle d'aider sa famille à conserver les terres que leur oncle leur disputait. Si Lord Locksley revenait, il n'y aurait plus de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis cette invocation n'avait vraiment pas l'air maléfique...

Oui, songea le jeune homme en s'asseyant soudain. Ce rituel ne marcherait peut-être même pas. Dans ce cas, ça valait clairement le coup d'essayer.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil en contrebas, replia le parchemin dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'échelle de cordes. Cette nuit, ce serait la pleine lune, le moment idéal pour procéder à l'invocation. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il avait tellement lu la liste d'ingrédients qui s'égrenait le long de la page qu'il la connaissait pratiquement par coeur. D'un pas rapide et déterminé, il quitta le campement pour aller quérir dans les bois les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Il en avait quelques uns de côté dans sa cabane, qui servaient à la vie de tous les jours et qu'il avait récupérés en essayant de se persuader qu'ils lui seraient d'un tout autre usage. Certains autres, les plus rares, se trouvaient dans la cabane d'Azeem, de laquelle le maure s'était absenté pour aller chasser avec les hors-la-loi. En dérober une partie ne fut pas bien difficile, d'autant plus que Gilles, ayant été largement mis à contribution pour ramasser toutes ces plantes, pierres et poudres avec le guérisseur, n'avait aucun mal à les reconnaître.

La partie la plus délicate du problème fut, en fait, de dénicher un objet ayant appartenu à leur père et qui permettrait d'attirer son âme vers le réceptacle. Les soudards du shérif lui avaient pratiquement tout volé, mais Gilles savait que Robin conservait l'épée et une veste de Lord Locksley. Il était bien sûr parti avec la première, mais la seconde devait toujours se trouver dans sa cabane, protégée de l'humidité et des insectes par le grand pan de toile qui l'enveloppait. Le jeune voleur s'agenouilla et défit presque révérencieusement l'étoffe, révélant le beau surcot beige bordé de noir dans lequel leur père devait vraiment avoir fière allure. S'autorisant ce bref élan maintenant qu'il était seul, Gilles porta le tissu à son nez et enfouit son visage dedans. Bien sûr, le vêtement ne sentait plus que le bois, la pierre mangée de mousse et un peu l'odeur de Robin qui le portait à l'occasion, mais parfois, le jeune homme pouvait y distinguer une fragrance qui, il en était sûr, était celle de son père.

Le jeune voleur poussa un gros soupir et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il lui manquait tellement, son père. Il avait tellement envie de le revoir... Gilles resserra ses bras sur la veste et se releva rapidement, avant de sortir de la cabane en emportant le reste de ses affaires. Le jour tombait et, au-delà des grands arbres gelés, le ciel se parait d'un orange et d'un doré qui perçaient faiblement la couche grise des nuages. Sans attendre, Gilles se mit en route.

Revenir aux abords du château de Locksley dans la nuit tombante causa une profonde appréhension au jeune homme. Son ventre se noua et il tâcha de chasser le malaise qui lui pesait sur les épaules, malaise qui grandit et s'augmenta même de larmes de douleur quand il parvint devant le rectangle de terre qui marquait la tombe de son père. Une croix faite de deux branchages avait été érigée dessus par Robin, et Gilles s'agenouilla devant.

"Père..., murmura-t-il en caressant la croix du plat de la main. Si vous saviez comme vous me manquez..."

Il essuya une larme qui perlait à ses yeux avec son épaule et se redressa. Il avait du travail. Heureusement, la grande lune ronde et brillante éclairait la colline presque comme en plein jour. Sans attendre, Gilles se mit à l'ouvrage.

Il creusa dans la terre, autour de la tombe de Lord Locksley, le grand pentacle qui était dessiné sur le parchemin, puis y disposa, à intervalles réguliers, certains types de pierre qui y étaient décrits. Il prépara aussi les différentes potions qui étaient demandées, alluma des bougies et enfin, disposa la veste de son père au milieu du pentacle.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Gilles se recula et jeta un coup d'oeil à la lune. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, et s'entailla le bras avec son couteau pour en laisser choir la quantité de sang requise sur les bords intérieurs du pentacle. Il en fallait bien davantage que deux ou trois gouttes, et bientôt le jeune homme s'essuya le front en poussant une grande expiration, soudain affaibli. Sans attendre d'être trop alangui pour tenir debout, il récita la formule écrite sur le parchemin sans en oublier un seul mot -il la connaissait par coeur.

Il s'attendait, à divers degrés de conscience, que l'invocation ne marche pas, et pourtant une lumière étincelante se mit à irradier du pentacle sitôt la formule terminée. Les yeux écarquillés, Gilles recula en tremblant un peu, le teint pâle et creusé par la perte de sang qu'il venait de subir. Tout en compressant son bras blessé avec un linge qu'il avait apporté exprès, il observa les flammes des bougies gonfler et gagner en intensité, puis de la fumée s'élever du pentacle scintillant. Les jambes coupées, Gilles se laissa tomber au sol. Une grande déchirure semblait s'être faite dans l'air à quelques pas de lui, et quelque chose en émergea... Quelque chose de translucide et d'indistinct, mais dont il reconnaissait vaguement la silhouette... La chose s'avança de quelques pas, puis se volatilisa. Cependant, sa présence était encore perceptible, et quand Gilles regarda autour de lui pour essayer de voir où elle était passée, la fumée se mit alors à scintiller vers le centre du pentacle.

Et, alors que tout se passait très bien, un grand bruit déchira le calme de la nuit. La faille, un peu plus loin, semblait soudain s'être élargie. Et, sous les yeux effarés du jeune homme, des dizaines de spectres en jaillirent en hurlant.


	4. Les jours qui suivirent

Habitué à réagir rapidement au moindre danger, Gilles essaya de se redresser, mais il prit appui sur son bras tailladé et la souffrance le renvoya sur le sol. Avec un cri de douleur, il céda en plus aux vertiges qui lui faisaient tourner la tête et s'effondra sur le côté. Sa vision était devenue floue et il ne percevait rien de plus qu'un puissant sifflement dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait agir vite... En tremblant, il essaya de se lever une nouvelle fois, mais quelque chose l'empoigna soudain par le bras et le redressa sur ses jambes affaiblies, puis les yeux bleus de Robin apparurent devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Gilles ? s'écria le chef des voleurs en lui arrachant la formule des mains. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

-Je... je... je voulais juste..."

Il ne parvint pas à expliquer et son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus; il s'était précipité vers le pentacle pour brûler dans la flamme de la première bougie venue le maudit parchemin. Le morceau de papier s'enflamma aussitôt et tomba sur l'herbe, où le chef des voleurs le piétina pour éviter que le feu se répande sur la colline. Conformément à ce que disait le document, la brèche dans le ciel se résorba instantanément et disparut. Hélas, les spectres qui en étaient sortis ne se volatilisèrent pas pour autant, et les deux frères eurent le temps de voir trois ou quatre retardataires qui s'échappaient vers Nottingham.

Furieux, Robin se tourna de nouveau vers son frère qui, privé de son soutien, était retombé au sol.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Gilles ?! le tança-t-il en le secouant rudement par l'épaule. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire ?!

-Je voulais juste... je voulais juste..., balbutia le jeune homme, bouleversé, les larmes aux yeux, je voulais juste... voir mon père..."

Robin le dévisagea et son regard glissa sur son bras qui saignait toujours, malgré le tissu qui devait endiguer l'hémorragie. Il soupira. L'inquiétude prenait le pas sur la colère, et les environs étaient redevenus paisibles malgré les restes du rituel magique. Il tira alors son frère par le col et l'entraina loin du château en lâchant :

"J'espère pour toi que ton vœu sera exaucé, avec la pagaille que tu as déclenchée."

Et puis, comme Gilles ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il le souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta en direction de Sherwood. Pendant qu'il récupérait sa monture à l'orée du bois, il sentit son frère pousser un petit soupir et se pelotonner contre lui, sa main pressant le tissu rougi sur son membre blessé. Puis, Gilles s'évanouit.

wwwwwww

Gilles bougea la main par réflexe en émergeant du sommeil, et sa paume rencontra un bras chaud et ferme. Toujours par réflexe, il s'y accrocha et, quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement et il tourna ses prunelles vertes en direction de Robin, dont le visage était encore un peu flou mais les yeux, bleus et brillants, bien reconnaissables.

"Ro... bin, murmura le jeune homme en serrant le bras de son frère. Robin... je suis désolé...

-Tu nous as mis dans une situation délicate, lui avoua l'archer en caressant, machinalement, le dos de sa main. À quoi pensais-tu ? De la magie noire, Gilles. De la magie noire ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il en sortirait quelque chose de bon ?

-Je... je l'ignore... Je sais que c'était risqué mais j'espérais... j'espérais... que je pourrais revoir Père de cette façon... Et ça ne me semblait pas si dangereux que ça..."

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait. Ses arguments lui paraissaient totalement absurdes, et avec ses pensées qui s'embrouillaient et ses sens complètement confus, il n'était pas sûr d'en trouver de meilleurs. Mais il y avait bien un sentiment qui lui restait au coeur, et c'était cet espoir fou, immense, d'avoir réussi ce rituel pour lequel il avait tant risqué. Pourtant, rien sur le visage de Robin ne laissait voir de la joie, de l'émotion ou même de l'horreur. Il avait donc échoué ? La gorge nouée, il murmura :

"Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

-Pas plus de quelques heures, Gilles. Le matin vient juste de se lever."

En effet, il filtrait dans la chambre une lueur faiblarde qu'on pouvait associer au petit jour d'un ciel gris et sans lumière. Gilles réalisa que son bras blessé avait été bandé, et la plaie sans doute recousue s'il en croyait les tiraillements dans sa chair. Une main passa dans son champ de vision et son frère prit doucement ses doigts dans les siens. Gilles le regarda, suppliant. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Ses actes avaient-ils été aussi graves que son frère avait l'air de l'entendre ?

"Robin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Les fantômes ? Est-ce que... quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

-Pas pour le moment, le rassura Robin. Azeem et Frère Tuck sont allés observer le pentacle que tu as dessiné pour voir s'il recelait des indices concernant les esprits qu'il permet d'appeler. Hélas, ils ne s'y connaissent que très peu en sorcellerie.

-Robin... est-ce que vous allez avoir des ennuis à cause de moi ? Est-ce que... quelqu'un va me dénoncer à l'évêque ?

-Non, Gilles, bien sûr que non, murmura l'archer en lui pressant les mains par réflexe, frémissant à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire subir à son frère. Personne d'autre qu'Azeem, Frère Tuck, Bouc et moi, ainsi que Petit Jean et Fanny, ne savent ce qu'il s'est passé. Personne ne te dénoncera. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est ce qu'il est advenu des spectres que tu as libérés."

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête, mais il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir à son frère. Le manuscrit ne prévoyait pas une telle éventualité.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il alors que Robin lui lâchait les mains. Je ne pensais pas... je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait dégénérer.

-Je m'en doute, soupira l'archer en se remettant debout. Essaie de te reposer encore un peu. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Je... je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour toi."

Robin fit une pause, fixa la couverture, puis leva de nouveau ses yeux clairs sur son frère et demanda :

"Tu étais vraiment prêt à risquer tout ça... ta sécurité, ta santé et même ta vie pour faire revenir Père ? Il te manque à ce point ?

-Il me manque pratiquement tous les jours depuis que j'ai appris qui il était, soupira le jeune homme en détournant la tête.

-Je vois... Je suis désolé, Gilles... Repose-toi."

Le jeune voleur hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait encore mal après son effort de la nuit précédente. Il s'endormit tellement vite qu'il n'entendit même pas Robin sortir.

En fait, il dormit toute la journée. Robin le réveilla seulement vers midi pour lui faire boire un bouillon de légumes et manger un morceau de viande, soucieux de son état de faiblesse que le repos seul ne parviendrait pas à chasser complètement. À cette occasion, son jeune frère chercha à savoir si Azeem et Frère Tuck avaient rapporté des informations du pentacle magique. Mais la réponse, comme, au fond, ils s'en étaient douté, était négative. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de ce dessin. De toute façon, les hors-la-loi qu'ils avaient envoyé à Nottingham et dans les petits bourgs alentour (sans leur révéler les véritables raisons de cette reconnaissance) n'avaient eu vent d'aucune manifestation surnaturelle ou désastre inexpliqué. Cette histoire ne serait, peut-être, qu'une frayeur passagère, et les fantômes avaient peut-être disparu, faute de corps où s'incarner. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Gilles passa tant de temps à dormir au lieu d'essayer de se lever pour reprendre ses activités ou réfléchir avec ses amis à une idée pour retrouver ces spectres. Il n'avait pas envie de penser que sa tentative avait échoué. C'était bien trop dur.

Et Robin non plus ne fit aucun commentaire. La douleur de son frère, dont il n'avait pas soupçonné la profondeur, ainsi que le mince espoir qu'il avait vaguement conçu du retour de leur père, tout cela faisait trop à digérer. Il valait mieux s'activer dans le camp comme il le faisait d'habitude et, maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur l'état de son frère, il partit même à cheval pour ratisser les bois alentour.

"Chrétien ! l'interpela Azeem alors qu'il finissait sa ronde dans la forêt qui jouxtait leur château.

-Azeem. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en dirigeant sa monture vers ses deux amis.

-Non, malheureusement. Nous sommes loin d'être experts en rituels de magie noire. Faute de pouvoir trouver des explications, nous avons détruit le pentacle et tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

-Bien, j'espère que ça suffira. Je n'ai rien découvert de suspect non plus dans la forêt ou autour du campement. C'était peut-être une fausse alerte.

-Il n'empêche que désobéir ainsi aux lois sacrées du Seigneur est complètement fou et dangereux, marmonna Frère Tuck, l'air sévèrement remonté. De la magie noire ! Mais à quoi pensait-il, Robin ?

-Je l'ignore, soupira l'archer en faisant effectuer à son cheval un volte-face en direction du campement. Je suppose... qu'une sorcière a dû tirer parti de sa détresse pour le convaincre d'essayer ce rituel. Notre père lui manque bien plus que je ne le pensais.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, bougonna Frère Tuck, mais il ne fit pas plus de commentaires."

Les trois hommes reprirent en silence le chemin de Sherwood, le moine et le maure tous deux juchés sur le même cheval. Au bout d'un moment, le second demanda :

"Comment va ton frère, Chrétien ? Je suppose qu'il s'est réveillé si tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter son chevet.

-Je... je ne sais pas vraiment, Azeem. Il a passé la majeure partie de la journée à dormir et il n'a presque rien dit quand je lui ai apporté à manger. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir ainsi.

-Il a peut-être fini par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de s'agiter quand on était blessé, suggéra Azeem en souriant pour le rassurer."

Ils se souvenaient très bien du retour de Gilles au campement après la nuit de torture, de peur et de faim qu'il avait passée dans les geôles de Nottingham. Alors qu'être parvenu à rentrer tenait en soi du miracle, il s'était tout de suite mis à se disputer avec Robin quand il avait été question de l'envoyer se reposer au lieu d'aider les autres. C'était vrai, l'archer n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi buté - à part lui-même, relevaient souvent Azeem et Marianne en se moquant sous cape. Mais, justement, il savait que son frère était trop têtu pour se laisser convaincre aussi facilement. Il y avait vraiment un problème s'il n'avait pas essayé de se lever, et Robin commençait à craindre ces maladies de langueur qu'il avait observées chez certains individus.

"J'espère que ce n'est que ça, murmura-t-il en guidant sa monture à travers la forêt. Mais, si jamais je ratais quelque chose, Azeem ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point la mort de notre père l'avait affecté."

Le fier prince des voleurs releva la tête pour regarder son ami avec des larmes grossissant dans ses yeux bleus. Il paraissait si coupable et si malheureux que même Frère Tuck en oublia le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Gilles.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce garçon, dit-il en devançant Azeem. Je suis sûr que dans deux jours il ira déjà mieux et qu'il essaiera de me dérober mon rhum pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il est meilleur voleur que toi !

-J'espère que vous avez raison, répondit Robin en souriant un peu malgré lui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais c'est devenu un sentiment bien trop étrange de n'avoir personne avec qui me chamailler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Chrétien, renchérit Azeem doucement. C'est un garçon fort. Avec toi à ses côtés, je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra.

-Merci, mon ami. J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez raison."

wwwwwwwwww

Une fois rentrés au camp, Robin eut un geste pour jeter aux jeunes garçons prenant soin des chevaux la longe de son animal, pour ensuite courir vers son frère, mais les hors-la-loi l'entouraient et le sollicitaient pour recevoir de l'aide dans la préparation du repas, lui poser des questions ou même lui conter des histoires sur leur journée. Leur chef sourit et, un peu à contrecœur, il laissa à Petit Loup la longe de sa monture pour rejoindre ses voleurs.

Le soir tomba sur l'assemblée réunie autour des feux de joie. Mais, pour une fois, Robin ne profitait pas de cette ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse qui l'avait tant réconforté depuis son retour en Angleterre. Gilles n'était pas reparu de la soirée. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de sauter ainsi un repas. Il aurait dû apparaître autour du feu, ne serait-ce que pour prélever sa part dans les grands plats que les femmes préparaient pour le groupe, quitte à s'en retourner aussitôt. Mais ce soir, nulle trace de son frère. Robin ne tint pas longtemps dans cette incertitude et il quitta bientôt l'assemblée pour aller voir son cadet, non sans omettre d'emporter un morceau de gibier et des légumes grillés au passage.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendu, si tu ne dormais pas ? lui reprocha-t-il à demi quand il le vit bien assis dans son lit, fixant le ciel nocturne d'un air absent.

-Je n'étais pas d'humeur à voir du monde, voilà tout, répliqua le jeune homme avec une pointe d'insolence qui rassura un peu Robin.

-Il fallait te mettre devant la porte et crier, dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il. Tu m'aurais épargné une belle inquiétude."

Gilles sourit sans répondre et accepta la nourriture que son frère lui tendait.

"Gilles, dis-moi, j'aimerais te demander..., reprit Robin doucement, mais son frère le coupa :

-Comment ça s'est passé avec cet oncle dont tu as parlé ? Est-ce que ton retour à Sherwood était de bon augure ?

-Difficile à dire, avoua l'archer après un moment d'hésitation à essayer de croiser le regard de son frère qui l'évitait résolument. Il nous a bien accueillis, nous a fait préparer un grand souper, nous a montré ses plus beaux chevaux et les coins les plus prospères de son domaine."

Le jeune voleur se décida enfin à lever les yeux pour l'observer.

"Il faisait étalage de son pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il. Pour te montrer qu'il pouvait te tenir tête si jamais tu tentais quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, répondit Robin, mais pourtant, il a promis de reconsidérer sa revendication des terres de Père et m'a laissé partir en me donnant une accolade."

Gilles fronça les sourcils.

"C'est bizarre, lâcha-t-il en enfournant machinalement un morceau de viande. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas essayé de te tuer dans le dos ?

-Non, petit frère, et la perche que tu me tends est bien trop longue pour que je résiste à l'envie de te rappeler que...

-Oui, je sais. Et tu veux que je te rappelle la flèche dans la main, aussi ?"

Robin sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas un heureux sujet de conversation, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ce soir, c'était surtout les évènements de la veille qui alourdissaient le silence. L'archer essaya de l'aborder encore une fois, mais Gilles se déroba franchement :

"Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'essayer de me réconforter, Robin, mais j'aimerais éviter de parler de tout ça. Tu veux bien me laisser dormir ? S'il te plaît.

-D'accord, murmura son frère à contrecœur. Repose-toi bien. Et, Gilles ? Je serai toujours là pour toi.

-Je sais, Robin. Merci."

Le jeune voleur passa donc la nuit seul, bien qu'il n'eût plus vraiment besoin de se reposer. Il avait l'impression que le vide béant qui logeait dans son coeur s'était encore élargi. Même s'il s'en était ardemment défendu, l'espoir que la sorcière avait distillé en lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grandir au fur et à mesure des jours. Il avait fini par vraiment croire qu'il pourrait ramener son père, parfois même par l'imaginer. La désillusion était bien trop dure à supporter.

La langueur de Gilles dura pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, mais il fit l'effort de sortir de sa cabane, de parler, de rire avec les autres hors-la-loi et de chasser avec son frère. Mais tous pouvaient voir la mélancolie qui passait dans ses yeux verts, de telle sorte que ni Azeem, ni Frère Tuck ne pensèrent à le réprimander pour son imprudence. En fait, personne ne sut plus comment aborder le jeune voleur, et la situation devenait proprement insupportable quand un évènement énorme, colossal, bouleversa la vie du campement.

C'était l'après-midi du troisième jour, alors que Robin plaisantait avec ses hommes se préparant pour la chasse et que Gilles était assis sur un tronc d'arbre en retrait, fabriquant un arc pour remplacer ceux qui avaient été gâtés par l'averse précédente. Ils se tenaient là, sans rien espérer ni rien attendre, quand Petit Jean se planta soudain devant eux et lança :

"Robin... Je t'ai amené un visiteur..."

Il paraissait confus, troublé, presque effrayé. En tout cas, il ne développa aucunement qui était le visiteur en question, et Robin, intrigué, se tourna vers lui pour demander :

"Eh bien ? Est-ce un invité de marque pour que tu fasses tant de mystères ?

-Robin... je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû le faire entrer ici, mais... je ne savais pas quoi faire... Il s'agit de ton père."

Le monde sembla soudain s'arrêter autour de Gilles. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il releva la tête et fixa Robin, dont les couleurs avaient promptement quitté le visage. Son frère aussi le regarda. Puis Petit Jean.

"Mon père ? balbutia-t-il. Attends, ce n'est pas...

-Il est juste ici... Je suis désolé, mais il avait tellement hâte de...

-Robin ?"

Cette fois, ce fut un gouffre immense qui sembla s'ouvrir sous les pieds des deux frères. L'aîné, parce que cette voix, tellement ouïe et si fort pleurée, ramenait d'un seul coup toute son enfance, ses peines et ses joies dans sa tête et au creux de son coeur. Le cadet, parce qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir entendre les modulations de cette voix. Et pourtant... Petit Jean s'écarta, et cette voix s'incarna dans un corps, un corps fort, grand d'homme mûr à la barbe châtaine et épaisse que blanchissaient à peine les années, crépue et soulignant un menton décidé sur un visage plein de détermination et de volonté.

C'était Lord Locksley. C'était leur _père_ !

Robin et Gilles fixaient tous les deux le seul des revenants à avoir réussi à prendre corps. Leurs émotions débordaient presque de leur corps tant elles étaient palpables. C'était de la sorcellerie, de la magie noire pure et simple, et pourtant, ils éprouvaient une envie proche du désespoir de se précipiter vers l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Pourtant, Robin, placé quelques pas devant son cadet pour le protéger, hésitait à s'avancer. Non, il ne devait pas hésiter ! Ils n'avaient pas à y aller, point final ! C'était... c'était un revenant ! Un mort qui avait repris vie ! C'était mal... c'était diabolique !

"Père..., murmura Gilles juste derrière lui, d'une voix tellement faible, et qui lui ressemblait si peu, que son coeur se serra.

-Robin, mon fils bien-aimé, murmura leur père en le dévisageant avec amour, puis son regard passa sur Gilles. Et toi, tu dois être le fils d'Ann... Tu lui ressembles tellement, mon garçon. Mon petit garçon, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer !

-Père... !"

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui.


	5. Les bras de Lord Locksley

"Père, mon Dieu... est-ce que c'est vraiment vous ? murmura Robin en hésitant à prendre le revenant dans ses bras. Père... mon Père...

-Robin, je peux te promettre que c'est vraiment moi, lui assura le comte en pressant doucement l'épaule de son fils. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais l'important, c'est que j'ai appris que tu avais éliminé le shérif de Nottingham. Je suis tellement fier de toi, Robin.

-Merci, Père, mais..."

Le jeune comte ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait tellement de questions à poser à son père, tellement d'excuses à lui présenter pour son comportement indigne lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de cette miraculeuse résurrection, dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience, mais avant tout...

L'archer jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui, contrairement à lui, n'avait pas osé s'avancer vers Lord Locksley. Il se tenait là, à quelques pas d'eux, se triturant les manches et fixant le sol, avant de jeter quelques coups d'oeil incertains à son père et de baisser à nouveau les yeux. Avant que Robin puisse intervenir, Lord Locksley passa son bras autour de ses épaules et Robin se jeta contre lui.

"Père..., murmura-t-il, des larmes débordant dans ses yeux bleus, Père... Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué !

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon fils. Toi aussi."

Il y avait des années, réalisa Robin avec remords, des années que son père ne l'avait plus pris dans ses bras. Et c'était de son fait à lui, il le savait très bien. S'il n'avait pas repoussé son père, s'il ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur pendant des années pour avoir tâché d'oublier sa mère, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Certes, il lui en voulait toujours, quelque part. C'était dur de voir remplacée sa mère tant chérie. Mais... avec le recul et les épreuves, il avait compris que, peut-être, son père n'avait pas été aussi monstrueux qu'il l'avait cru...

Et puis, son amante et lui lui avaient donné un petit frère. Le plus beau cadeau auquel il aurait pu rêver. Il ne pouvait plus être en colère maintenant que Gilles était là.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... Robin sortit de l'étreinte de son père et regarda autour de lui.

"Où est-il passé ? s'étonna-t-il en n'apercevant son cadet nulle part. Père, vous avez vu Gilles ?

-Gilles ? Alors comme ça, c'est son nom ? demanda Lord Locksley avec tendresse. Quand as-tu su que tu avais un petit frère ?

-Récemment, répondit Robin en cherchant le jeune homme du regard. Et je regrette que ça m'ait pris autant de temps. Gilles ! Gilles, où es-tu passé ? Notre Père est revenu ! Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à lui dire !"

Il était vraiment dérouté par son attitude. Alors que c'était quand même lui qui avait pris tous ces risques pour ressusciter leur père, il s'enfuyait maintenant qu'il était là ? Est-ce qu'il avait toujours peur de ne pas être accepté ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait trop accaparé leur père au lieu de le présenter directement à Gilles ? Il s'en voulut et son coeur se serra.

"Attendez-moi ici, Père, lança-t-il en serrant les mains de Lord Locksley dans les siennes. Je vais le chercher.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, je pense qu'il sera plus à l'aise si je suis seul. Ne bougez pas, Père. Je ne veux pas vous perdre maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé."

Après un dernier sourire plein d'amour à Lord Locksley, Robin s'élança sur la piste de son frère. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça, et justement, il le trouva assez rapidement qui se glissait dans un groupe de chasse sur le point de partir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Robin en l'attrapant par un bras, stupéfait par son comportement. Tu ne veux pas voir notre père ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il a très envie de me voir, rétorqua Gilles en se dégageant."

Il s'équipa d'un carquois de flèches qui trainait sur le haut de la pile, en plus de l'arc qu'il portait déjà.

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Bien sûr qu'il a envie de te voir ! Tu es son fils...

-Robin, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais, la première et unique fois où je l'ai rencontré, il m'a à peine laissé le temps de dire qui j'étais, et il m'a jeté dehors."

Les larmes du jeune hommes étaient tout autant perceptibles dans ses yeux que dans sa voix, qui était aussi nouée que quand il avait avoué leurs liens de parenté à Robin, plusieurs mois plus tôt.

"Il n'a pas voulu de moi parce qu'il avait peur de ta réaction, et je sais que les choses ne sont pas différentes aujourd'hui. C'est vers toi qu'il s'est tourné en premier. Je... je sais que je suis rien pour lui... et ce n'est pas surprenant...

-Gilles, arrête de dire ça ! le coupa Robin, qui ne pourrait pas supporter d'en entendre davantage."

Il saisit le visage de son frère dans ses mains pour qu'il le regarde. Les yeux verts brillants de larmes et de déception dans lesquels il plongea lui brisèrent littéralement le coeur, et il assura d'une voix douce :

"Notre père meurt d'envie de te rencontrer, Gilles. Il t'a appelé son petit garçon, tu as déjà oublié ? Ce n'est pas anodin.

-Mais...

-Et moi, j'ai vraiment envie que vous appreniez à vous connaître. C'est ton père tout autant que le mien. Et l'un de mes plus grands regrets en apprenant que tu étais mon frère a été de vous avoir empêchés d'être ensemble."

Gilles ne répondit pas mais Robin le vit déglutir douloureusement, sans doute à cause de la boule de sanglots qu'il avait dans la gorge.

"Allez, l'encouragea doucement l'archer en le prenant par les épaules pour le manœuvrer dans un volte-face qui le plaça en direction de Lord Locksley. Va rencontrer notre père, Gilles.

-Mais...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Aurais-tu peur de lui ? se moqua gentiment Robin pour le détendre.

-Non mais... qu'est-ce que je vais faire si jamais il me pose des questions ? paniqua le jeune homme en luttant presque contre la poussée de son frère.

-Eh bien, tu lui répondras, comme tu l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui.

-Mais je ne pourrai pas... tu sais... quoi que je lui réponde, je le décevrai forcément...

-Arrête de te tourmenter comme ça, Gilles. Tu es la personne dont je suis le plus fier dans ce royaume et dans tous les autres. Et il en sera de même pour lui."

À cours de protestations, le jeune voleur cessa de lui résister et se laissa pousser en direction de Lord Locksley. Mais, une fois parvenu devant lui, il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses chausses. Jusqu'à ce que leur père saisisse doucement son visage dans ses mains rendues calleuses par les ans et le lève vers lui. Il avait un regard tellement intense, songea Gilles en plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux marron. Marron... Dans ce cas, Robin aussi devait avoir les yeux de sa mère...

"Tu es magnifique, mon fils, murmura Lord Locksley en lui souriant avec tendresse. Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta maman..."

Les lèvres de Gilles se remirent à trembler. C'était beaucoup trop. Cette faiblesse imminente le ferait rougir de honte plus tard, il le savait, mais il était tellement plein d'émotions que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il se mette à pleurer. Il détourna le regard, et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour glisser sur sa joue. Lord Locksley l'essuya aussitôt et, la seconde d'après, Gilles se retrouvait dans les bras de son père. La prise rassurante des mains de Robin sur ses épaules disparut. Et il ne put qu'être frappé, de plein fouet, par l'odeur et l'étreinte pleine d'amour de ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

"Père..., balbutia-t-il d'une voix noyée de sanglots. Père...

-Mon enfant, répondit Lord Locksley avec douceur de sa belle voix grave. Je ne saurais te dire avec des mots à quel point je suis heureux de te serrer dans mes bras.

-Père... Père ! Si vous saviez comme je... J'ai tellement... tellement espéré ce moment... J'ai tellement attendu que... Oh, Père... Père !"

C'était merveilleux de pouvoir prononcer ce mot. Tout bonnement merveilleux. Le jeune homme avait attendu toute sa vie d'obtenir enfin la reconnaissance et l'amour de Lord Locksley, il avait pratiquement l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Comme quand il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Robin... mais en beaucoup plus fort, car il n'avait pas eu l'occasion, comme avec son frère, de l'observer et d'interagir avec lui pendant plusieurs mois au préalable.

"Tout va bien, mon fils, l'apaisa Lord Locksley. Ne pleure pas. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber."

En caressant les cheveux de son fils, le comte redressa la tête vers son aîné. Robin les observait en souriant, son regard clair montrant autant de joie et d'émotion que son père et son frère. Il avait donc bien changé pour avoir l'air aussi heureux de la proximité nouvelle entre son père et son fils bâtard. D'ailleurs, il murmura à Lord Locksley "Je vous laisse ensemble un moment", avant de s'éloigner vers Azeem, Petit Jean, Fanny et Bouc qui les observaient à quelques pas de là.

wwwwww

"Vous m'avez abandonné pour ne pas froisser Robin, lâcha Gilles d'une petite voix fatiguée, mais où une pointe de colère commençait à émerger. C'est en partie à cause de vous que je n'ai pas eu de famille."

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le sol de la forêt, jonché des dernières feuilles tombées des arbres. Il s'était totalement effondré après de longues minutes à pleurer sur l'épaule de son père, et s'était finalement retrouvé, sans trop savoir comment, la tête sur ses genoux.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se mettre en colère contre lui. Ça lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable quand il y pensait : pendant toutes ces années, ça avait été uniquement un amour et une admiration infinies qui l'avaient habités quand il songeait à son père. Pendant tout ce temps, c'était Robin qu'il avait haï, pas Lord Locksley. Mais maintenant... maintenant, il semblait enfin se rendre compte que son père _aussi_ avait joué un rôle dans son malheur et celui de sa mère. Certes, c'était Robin qui avait exigé qu'il abandonne sa maîtresse. Mais c'était Lord Locksley qui, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser son aîné le haïr, avait obtempéré.

Gilles crispa ses doigts sur le tissu du pantalon de son père. Oui, cet homme l'avait abandonné, après tout. Mais il ressentait encore un amour tellement fort pour lui, un amour qui éclipsait presque tout le reste. Mais ses mots de colère avaient quand même besoin de sortir.

"Vous m'avez abandonné. Même quand je suis venu vous trouver au château pour la première fois. Pourquoi ?!

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon fils, répondit Lord Locksley en soupirant doucement, une profonde culpabilité se glissant dans chacun de ses souffles. Je craignais la réaction de Robin. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir tenté de me consoler de la mort de sa mère dans les bras d'une autre femme.

-Je le sais bien. Mais avais-je si peu d'importance à vos yeux ? Et ma mère ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était qu'une passade pour vous, Père ?

-Non, mon garçon. Elle a été l'une des personnes qui a le plus compté pour moi."

Les deux hommes se turent. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à ajouter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient vraiment envie. Ils voulaient juste savourer ce temps, le tout premier, qui leur était donné d'être ensemble.

"Laisse-moi voir ton visage, reprit Lord Locksley en tournant doucement la tête de son fils sur ses genoux. Tu es le portrait craché de Robin quand il avait ton âge.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? s'enquit Gilles, très intéressé par cette anecdote.

-Oui. La ressemblance est tellement frappante que c'en est presque choquant."

Le jeune voleur et son père se sourirent. Puis, Gilles ferma les yeux et se contenta de savourer la manière dont Lord Locksley lui caressait le visage et les cheveux. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à se dire. Et, le plus merveilleux, c'était qu'ils en avaient tout le temps.

wwwwwwww

Tout le monde dans le campement observait cet homme imposant de qui il émanait une prestance rare. Rapidement, le bruit allait courir que c'était le père de Robin, et nul doute que tout le monde, à des lieues à la ronde, se mettrait à le traiter en héros, tout autant que son fils. Mais le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui, ainsi que ses plus proches amis, était empreint de tout autre chose. Ils cherchaient silencieusement à savoir ce qu'il y avait d'humain ou, au contraire, de spectral dans la grande carrure et les cheveux châtains-roux, à peine grisonnants, de Lord Locksley. Pour ce qui était de l'archer, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il avait senti dans ses bras le souffle et les battements du coeur de son père.

"Il a l'air normal, remarqua Petit Jean après un moment. Il n'a aucun problème pour se mouvoir, il a l'air d'adorer ton frère et... il vient même d'essuyer une larme.

-Robin, tu es bien certain que c'était le corps de ton père dans cette cage ? insista Fanny, qui tenait son plus jeune enfant dans ses bras, en se tournant vers lui.

-Certain, Fanny. Son corps... était encore bien reconnaissable. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on dirait que Gilles a réussi."

Il savait que le sentiment dominant de son coeur aurait dû être la condamnation des actes de son frère, la répulsion et la méfiance à l'égard de ce mort revenu à la vie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. C'était son père. C'était Geoffroy de Locksley. Et, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant et aussi heureux. Sauf peut-être quand il avait appris ses liens de parenté avec Gilles.

"Attends une seconde, Robin, tu ne comptes quand même pas l'autoriser à rester au campement ? s'exclama Frère Tuck avec ce regard dur, réprobateur, si éloigné de sa bonhommie habituelle, qu'il réservait aux situations graves. Qu'importe qu'il ait l'air normal, c'est un revenant ! C'est un monstre, Robin, il faut se débarrasser de lui !

-Vous suggérez donc que je tue mon père ? siffla l'archer, une colère sourde rugissant dans ses veines à cette simple idée. Il me semble que c'est tout aussi répréhensible que le fait d'utiliser des sortilèges !

-Mais enfin, Robin, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne sais pas comment ton frère a réussi ce tour démonique, mais c'est un _ressuscité_ qui se tient là, tu ne peux pas le nier !

-Je ne le nie pas ! Mais si au lieu d'une malédiction, il s'agissait d'un miracle ? Rien ne vous prouve que mon père est dangereux ! Si vous voulez vous assurer qu'il ne représente pas une menace pour le campement, allez-y, surveillez-le autant que vous le souhaitez ! Je vais même instaurer des tours de garde auprès de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas un monstre, mais... vous ne pouvez pas décider de sa vie et de sa mort comme ça !"

Robin se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son père et son frère, incapable de se soustraire bien longtemps à cette image. Oui, c'était vrai, lui aussi ressentait un mélange d'ébahissement et d'incompréhension en voyant assis au milieu des feuilles mortes, le teint frais et le port droit, son ressuscité de père. Mais ce que son coeur retenait surtout, c'était que Lord Locksley tenait Gilles dans ses bras, que deux des membres de sa famille étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre à quelques pas de lui et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Au bout du compte, c'était _ça_ ce qu'il voyait vraiment. Sa famille.

"Écoutez, je comprends votre inquiétude, admit-il d'une voix plus calme. Mais laissez-lui au moins une chance ! S'il est dangereux, je..."

Robin déglutit.

"S'il représente une menace, je ferai ce qu'il faudra. Jamais je ne voudrais mettre cet endroit en danger, vous le savez bien. Mais en attendant... laissez-nous avoir un père ne serait-ce que quelques instants. J'ai déjà trop perdu pour me résoudre à le voir mourir une nouvelle fois pour rien."

Comme d'habitude, Robin ne se donnait même pas la peine de dissimuler ses véritables émotions. Ses yeux bleus étaient à présent rougis des pleurs qui refusaient de sortir. Ses camarades s'entre-regardèrent, indécis mais néanmoins touchés par sa détresse. Même Frère Tuck avait perdu de sa vindicte et Azeem, qui n'avait rien eu l'occasion de dire mais désapprouvait totalement la position de son ami, soupira en s'approchant de lui.

"J'imagine que, quoi qu'on dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, devina-t-il. Mais tu dois avoir conscience d'une chose, Chrétien... si jamais tu ne peux pas te résoudre à éliminer ton père en cas de danger, moi, je le ferai."

Le regard de l'archer se durcit d'instinct, mais il hocha la tête.

"Très bien, je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, lâcha-t-il en balayant ses cinq amis du regard."

Petit Jean, Fanny et Bouc n'avaient rien dit mais ils paraissaient aussi hésitants et ébahis que leur chef.

-Ne fais rien de dangereux, Robin, tout ça va très mal tourner, le prévint Frère Tuck une dernière fois.

-Quand Azeem a fait naître le dernier enfant de Fanny, vous avez dit exactement la même chose, et pourtant il ne s'est rien passé, répliqua l'archer en s'éloignant."

Sans un autre regard, il rejoignit Lord Locksley et Gilles, qui relevèrent la tête en le voyant arriver.

"Puis-je m'assoir ? Ou bien vous avez des secrets à vous dire ? sourit-il, touché de les voir aussi proches.

-Viens avec nous, mon garçon, répondit son père en lui ménageant une place, tandis que Gilles se redressait. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as quitté le château pour ce combat absurde en Terre Sainte."

Il se tourna ensuite vers son cadet et ajouta :

"Et je tiens également à connaître le moindre détail de ta vie, mon fils. J'ai tellement à rattraper.

-Nous aussi, Père, répondit Robin en lui baisant la main. Nous aussi."

Et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se posa la question : quel genre de souvenirs Lord Locksley pouvait-il avoir de cette année de trépas, et comment était-il arrivé à leur campement ?


	6. Les murmures du feu de camp

Gilles observait les flammes qui dansaient à quelques pas de lui. Elles commençaient à lui apparaître troubles, presque floues quand il les fixait trop longtemps, et ses yeux le piquaient un peu.

"Je suis impressionné par un plan aussi audacieux, avoua Lord Locksley en souriant à son fils aîné. Mais ça aurait pu très rapidement dégénérer. Rien qu'avec ce qu'il a failli arriver à ton frère, tu...

-Je le sais, Père. Mais le Shérif ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le temps de nous préparer. Et puis Gilles est toujours entier, non ? plaisanta Robin en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet.

-Très drôle, marmonna le jeune homme en s'écartant. Pourquoi n'évoques-tu jamais les déboires que tu as rencontrées en te battant contre Nottingham ? D'après Marianne, ça n'était pas vraiment fameux.

-Elle n'a jamais dit ça ! Tu inventes complètement."

Le jeune voleur sourit en fixant le sol et se frotta les yeux.

"Tu es fatigué ? remarqua son père en avançant une main pour la poser sur son genou. Je devrais peut-être vous laisser prendre du repos. La journée a été éprouvante et je vois que vous ne chômez pas, ici.

-C'est Azeem qui fait le plus gros du travail de gestion, l'informa son plus jeune fils. Robin se contente de parader dans le camp et de donner des ordres.

-Hé, tu veux bien cesser de m'enfoncer une minute ? Père, dites-lui d'arrêter ! Moi, il ne m'écoute jamais.

-C'est toi qui inventes, cette fois, rétorqua Gilles en appuyant par réflexe sa tête sur son épaule."

Il ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur si particulière qu'avait la nuit, surtout lorsqu'elle était mélangée au feu de bois.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez si proches, murmura Lord Locksley avec, le jeune homme l'entendit, un tendre sourire dans la voix. Je n'avais pas l'espoir de voir ça un jour, mais je remercie le Ciel de m'avoir donné cette chance.

-Heu... à ce propos, Père..."

L'estomac de Gilles se contracta à ces mots et, à contrecœur, il se redressa de l'épaule de son frère. Robin lui jeta un coup d'oeil dans lequel il lut une nervosité identique à la sienne, puis il s'enquit auprès de Lord Locksley :

"Vous... vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que nous vous avons cru mort pendant près de huit mois. Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?

-Eh bien, c'est une histoire étrange, mon garçon..."

Lord Locksley prit une brindille à ses pieds, la cassa entre ses doigts et la jeta dans le feu. Il avait vraiment les mêmes tics que Robin quand il réfléchissait, remarqua Gilles.

"J'étais persuadé que les hommes de Nottingham m'avait enfermé dans une cage en fer, suspendue à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et qu'ils m'y avaient laissé pour mort, répondit leur père. Pourtant, les marchands qui m'ont trouvé près du château affirment que j'étais étendu sans connaissance à quelques pas des ruines, les vêtements brûlés, déchirés et crasseux mais sans la moindre blessure."

Ses fils échangèrent de nouveau un regard. D'accord, jusqu'ici, ça semblait normal. Ressusciter impliquait bien de redonner vie au corps, pas étonnant que Lord Locksley se soit retrouvé éclatant de santé. Et le processus n'impliquant probablement pas de raccommoder des vêtements, l'état des frusques avec lesquelles Robin l'avait enterré faisait également sens.

"Je... J'imagine qu'ils vous ont trouvé pendant que le shérif incendiait le château, supposa Robin en pressant l'épaule de leur père. Un courageux parmi eux vous aura sauvé avant que vous ne soyez blessé et n'aura pas voulu l'admettre...

-Non, Robin. Ils n'étaient de passage dans la région que depuis quelques jours. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu m'arriver pendant tout ce temps ? Quand tu es rentré au château, Robin... il n'y avait aucune trace de moi ?"

L'archer baissa aussitôt les yeux au sol, et Gilles le vit esquisser le geste de tendre la main pour ramasser un débris au sol et le manipuler machinalement. Conscient que ce geste le trahirait sans doute auprès de leur père, il se dépêcha de coincer son bras avec le sien et de poser sa tête sur son épaule pour que son geste paraisse plus naturel. Robin sembla se reprendre et releva la tête vers les flammes.

"Des ruines du château, je n'ai pu ramener que Duncan, dit-il doucement.

-Duncan... Je suis désolé que tu aies dû le voir mourir aussi. Il était parmi nous depuis si longtemps qu'il était devenu comme un membre de notre famille."

Robin hocha la tête et sourit tristement à Lord Locksley quand celui-ci lui pressa l'épaule en un geste de réconfort.

"Les soldats du shérif vous retenaient peut-être quelque part, lâcha soudain Gilles sans redresser la tête. Il avait bien une sorcière parmi ses conseillers. Qui sait quelles horribles expérimentations elle a pu mener sur vous pour parfaire ses sortilèges tordus... Ça expliquerait pourquoi vous avez été inconscient si longtemps. Les soudards de Nottingham ont dû se débarrasser de vous peu de temps après sa chute, en pensant que vous seriez tué par des bandits ou des bêtes sauvages."

Son souffle s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et le jeune voleur s'efforça de rester impassible. Il sentit Robin bouger la tête pour le dévisager, et il devina aussi le regard de son père à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

"Une sorcière ? répéta Lord Locksley en fronçant les sourcils. On me l'a rapporté, mais je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende.

-Non, c'est bien le cas, renchérit Robin très vite. Nous avons tous les deux vu de quoi elle était incapable. N'est-ce pas, Gilles ?

-Oui."

Le comte se tut pendant quelques instants. Il dévisagea ses fils tour à tour; un regard que son cadet lui rendit avant de feindre un frisson de froid.

"Vous devriez rentrer au chaud pour vous coucher, suggéra aussitôt Lord Locksley. La journée a été riche en émotions.

-Vous avez raison. Et puis, Gilles devient ronchon quand il n'a pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil, rétorqua Robin malicieusement.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais il me semble que tu te confonds avec ton frère, mon fils."

Gilles rit, laissant la tension nerveuse retomber doucement. Allons, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi grave qu'il le pressentait... Il avait enfin son père, il était heureux. Il voulait désespérément profiter le plus possible de ces moments miraculeux.

"Prenez donc ma cabane pour ce soir, Père, proposa Robin en lui pressant l'épaule. Gilles et moi, nous dormirons là-bas, à la lisière du campement, à l'endroit où il a élu domicile.

-Pourquoi choisir un lieu si éloigné de tes camarades ? s'enquit le père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas la personne la plus populaire de ce campement, répondit Gilles évasivement.

-Suivez-moi, Père. Je vais vous montrer mon habitation, lança le jeune noble."

Avant de partir, Lord Locksley fit quelques pas vers son cadet, puis il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête pour lui faire un baiser sur le front. Gilles était tellement heureux qu'il était certain que, si son stock de larmes ne s'étaient pas totalement vidé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il se serait remis à larmoyer. Robin sourit et entraina leur père, sous le regard inquisiteur de Frère Tuck et Azeem, qui les observaient depuis une branche d'arbre renversée, un peu en retrait. Le jeune voleur comprit sans peine ce qu'ils attendaient. Trop fatigué pour aller leur parler, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa cabane.

À sa grande surprise, son frère le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour s'entretenir un peu plus longtemps avec leur père de sujets qui ne le concernaient pas. Évoquer des souvenirs de l'enfance de Robin, de sa mère, de ce qui les avait opposés, d'affaires de nobles... Mais non, Robin grimpa l'échelle de cordes alors que Gilles venait à peine d'ôter ses chausses et sa veste pour aller se coucher.

"Tu reviens déjà ? s'étonna le jeune voleur en grimpant dans son lit. J'étais persuadé que vous auriez plein de choses à dire dans mon dos.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre que tu partes pour nous confier des choses, rétorqua Robin en souriant."

Il prit appui sur le mur en bois pour ôter ses bottes. Après quoi, il défit sa ceinture, sa veste et jeta le tout dans un coin.

"Je ne te crois pas, répliqua Gilles pendant que son frère le rejoignait. Tu meurs d'envie de te plaindre de mon impatience, de mon insolence et de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi, je le sais !

-C'est vrai, répondit Robin en se glissant paresseusement sous les couvertures. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher pour me plaindre de ça. Petit Loup et ses frères et sœurs passent bien leur temps à se disputer devant Petit Jean et Fanny."

L'archer posa la tête sur l'oreiller, mais il demeura un moment à fixer le plafond de bois.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait, avoua-t-il enfin, mais tu as ramené notre père.

-Est-ce que tu crois... que nous l'avons retrouvé définitivement ? murmura le jeune voleur, la gorge nouée.

-C'est difficile à dire, pour le moment... Mais je l'espère de tout mon coeur.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus, pour le rituel ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir continuer à te le reprocher... mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas aussi soulagé que toi de revoir notre père. Mais c'était quand même très mal, Gilles, le menaça-t-il d'un air sévère."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se glissa sous le bras de son frère pour se caler plus confortablement contre lui.

"Tu n'as pas eu assez de câlins pour aujourd'hui ? le taquina Robin en souriant, mais il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules."

Dehors, la nuit était tranquille et calme. Les deux frères ne s'éveillèrent pas une seule fois jusqu'au matin.

wwwwwwwww

Les bruits de pas précipités, les fougères qu'on écrase, les murmures et les cris tirèrent peu à peu Robin du sommeil. Gilles, qui ne dormait jamais vraiment sur ses deux oreilles, clignait déjà des yeux et avait entrepris de se faufiler hors des bras de son frère.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda ce dernier pendant que son cadet, plus rapide que lui, se penchait par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui avait causé ce remue-ménage.

-Les hommes que tu as désignés pour monter la garde près de la rivière sont de retour, lui répondit Gilles en plissant les yeux. Mais ils avancent de manière bizarre... je crois qu'ils portent quelqu'un avec eux.

-Qu'ils portent quelqu'un ?"

Robin se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chausses et sa veste et accourut auprès de son frère. Mais le feuillage dense qui s'étendait sous eux les empêchait de voir correctement ce qu'il se passait; tout juste distinguaient-ils des silhouettes fragiles qui se hâtaient vers le même endroit, entre les trouées de feuillage.

"Dépêchons-nous, lança Robin en gagnant la porte sans attendre de réponse de son frère."

Dehors, les clameurs et les lamentations se faisaient plus puissantes. Les deux frères échangèrent un coup d'oeil et accoururent vers le point de rassemblement.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le chef des voleurs en se frayant un chemin dans l'assemblée.

-Robin... Nous avons eu un accident en montant la garde près de la rivière, balbutia l'un des hors-la-loi, visiblement sous le choc. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, Gontran a glissé dans l'eau et il s'est cogné la tête sur un gros rocher... Il est mort, Robin !"

L'archer hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. En laissant son regard errer alentour, il avait aperçu le cadavre que ses hommes transportaient et avaient déposé au milieu du campement.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour Gontran, murmura-t-il en pressant l'épaule du voleur. Je sais que vous étiez très amis."

L'homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna, la mine basse, en direction des cris et des lamentations de la femme de Gontran et de leurs enfants. Robin, le coeur serré par la compassion, se fraya un chemin à travers les habitants de Sherwood pour leur offrir quelques paroles d'empathie. C'était son rôle, en tant que chef. Gilles ne le suivit pas mais ça ne le surprit guère. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était son frère que les gens l'appréciaient forcément plus qu'avant.

"Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il à la femme du défunt, qui étouffa un sanglot et se blottit contre sa poitrine pour pleurer un instant. Je sais que c'est un maigre réconfort, mais le groupe s'occupera toujours de toi et de tes enfants."

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux rouges. Robin s'éloigna, dispensa quelques paroles de consolation aux amis du mort et termina devant Frère Tuck, qui se frayait un passage dans la foule pour rendre les derniers rituels au corps de Gontran. Azeem se tenait juste derrière lui.

"Nous avons surveillé ton père toute la nuit, déclara le maure à voix basse, d'un air à la fois sérieux et perplexe. Et il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal. Je commence à croire... qu'il est bel et bien humain...

-C'est bien ce que je vous avais dit !

-Oui, mais nous devrions tous continuer à faire attention. Il est trop tôt pour penser que toute menace est écartée."

À l'orée de la clairière, Robin vit la haute silhouette de son père qui s'était avancée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Gilles n'avait eu aucun mal à le repérer et il se tenait juste à côté de lui, ses émotions de gratitude et de joie encore tellement palpables que l'archer pouvait les sentir d'ici.

"C'est bien triste, ce qui est arrivé à cet homme, déplora Lord Locksley quand il les rejoignit.

-Nous avons perdu beaucoup plus d'hommes quand le Shérif nous a attaqués il y a quelques semaines, soupira Robin en entrainant son frère et son père vers l'un des feux de camp où certains de leurs camarades étaient aussi allés se rassembler. Mais ces pertes demeurent une épreuve pour nous tous."

Ils tenaient tous un bol grossièrement taillé dans le bois et rempli d'une bouillie de graines et de lait de chèvre qu'ils mangeaient tous les jours en cette saison. Un morceau de pain les accompagnait. Sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, Gilles trottina vers les femmes qui préparaient le repas matinal et récupéra trois récipients de l'épaisse bouillie pour les porter à son père et son frère.

"Merci, mon garçon, sourit Lord Locksley en tendant la main pour lui effleurer brièvement la joue, faisant scintiller des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux du jeune homme."

Il tendit ensuite sa part à son frère et prit place à côté de lui, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment s'assoir au milieu.

Il devenait très rapidement lassant de manger tous les jours la même chose, surtout aussi fade, mais les hivers offraient peu de possibilités, en ce qui concernait les fruits et la viande fraîche. À chaque fois qu'il voyait son frère dévorer la bouillie comme s'il devait profiter de la moindre occasion de pouvoir manger, Robin se sentait coupable. Même maintenant, dans ce camp relativement sec et abrité où tout le monde s'entraidait, le dénuement dans lequel Gilles avait dû vivre toute sa vie se faisait cruellement ressentir, à certaines occasions. D'ailleurs, en croisant le regard que leur père posait sur le jeune voleur, Robin comprit qu'il pensait la même chose. Gilles finit par s'en apercevoir et il la dévisagea l'un et l'autre, essuyant l'air de rien la trace de nourriture sur sa pommette.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas très élégant, admit-il, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure. D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas certains de retrouver un château de si tôt.

-Mais oui, notre château ! s'exclama Robin. Merci, Gilles. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu oublier ça."

Il donna une tape reconnaissante dans la cuisse de son frère et se tourna vers Lord Locksley.

"Père, il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris que notre oncle Jean avait l'intention de profiter de votre... disparition et de mon statut de hors-la-loi pour s'accaparer vos terres, lui révéla-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ça. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes pas mort...

-Jean n'aura vraiment jamais de cesse d'essayer de me prendre ce qui m'appartient, soupira le comte, accablé. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il tenterait une chose pareille. Je vais aller lui parler. Sais-tu où il demeure en ce moment ?

-Oui, nous sommes allés lui rendre visite i peine une semaine.

-"Nous" ? Tu veux dire, ton frère et toi ?

-Non... J'y suis allé avec Marianne."

Un sourire naquit aussitôt sur le visage de Robin, même s'il était mâtiné d'une légère tristesse, qui ne parvenait pas à ternir son éclat.

"Vous vous souvenez de Marianne Dubois, la sœur de Pierre ?

-Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Sa famille et la nôtre sont des amies de longue date."

Le père et le fils aîné se lancèrent dans une discussion animée. Comme il était bon de pouvoir de nouveau évoquer ces temps moins difficiles, où il était plus heureux, avec quelqu'un d'autre que Duncan. Bien sûr, cette période était teintée de chagrin à cause de la mort de Pierre, et de gêne pour le froid qui avait régné entre Lord Locksley et son fils. Néanmoins, cette conversation éclaira un peu le moral de l'archer après les tragiques nouvelles précédentes.

"Je vais aller rendre visite à Jean tout de suite, déclara Lord Locksley après avoir vidé l'entièreté de son écuelle. Je ne peux pas laisser croire plus longtemps que je suis mort. Robin, aurais-tu une monture à me prêter ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent, Père, répondit Robin, hésitant. Le Shérif est peut-être mort, mais vous restez vus aussi un hors-la-loi aux yeux de la justice tant que Richard ne nous a pas graciés."

Au bout d'un seconde de réflexion, Lord Locksley hocha la tête, même si son regard dur laissait clairement voir ce qu'il pensait de cette injustice.

"Je vais envoyer un messager à Marianne pour qu'elle arrange une rencontre, comme la dernière fois, proposa son fils aîné. Ce sera plus sûr.

-Très bien. Je te laisse t'occuper de ça, Robin. Et une fois que tu auras terminé, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider avec tout ces gens que tu as rassemblés. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire.

-Bien sûr, Père. Je m'en occupe tout de suite."

Robin sourit une nouvelle fois à Lord Locksley et s'éclipsa. Il eut le temps de voir leur père se pencher vers Gilles pour lui proposer de lui faire visiter le campement, et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, les choses finiraient par se tasser et qu'ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre le retour du roi. Mais ce calme soudain pouvait tout aussi bien annoncer l'arrivée d'une terrible tempête.


	7. Les ennemis embusqués

"Vous pourriez peut-être nous raconter une autre histoire comme celle-là ? Vous avez évoqué le dépit de Robin quand il s'est aperçu que sa bien-aimée lui avait volé son arc pour participer à un tournoi à sa place. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ?"

C'était Petit Loup qui avait posé la question. Sans surprise, Lord Locksley était rapidement devenu un monument dans le campement, de part toutes les histoires qu'il avait à raconter sur leur chef bien-aimé. Les hors-la-loi, depuis deux jours qu'il était là, venaient le voir plus souvent qu'à leur tour pour entendre des anecdotes tantôt drôles, tantôt belles, tantôt émouvantes sur l'archer que, de fait, ils aimaient encore plus, si c'était possible. Bien sûr, Lord Locksley n'était pas homme à révéler les secrets peu glorieux ou embarrassants de son fils; ses histoires-là, il les gardait exclusivement pour Gilles, ou pour le cercle proche de Robin, Azeem, Petit Jean, Fanny et Frère Tuck. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté sa posture méfiante à l'égard du revenant... mais il se passait de commentaires et faisait en sorte de rester le plus naturel possible quand il était là.

"S'il continue comme ça, le campement connaîtra plus de choses sur ma propre vie que moi, grommela Robin en s'approchant de son frère, qu'il salua en lui pressant l'épaule. Est-ce qu'il a déjà raconté la fois où je me suis perdu entre le château et le village le plus proche, ai chuté dans un fossé à purin et dû revenir avec les vêtements pleins de crasse ?

-Non, mais il me plairait de l'entendre, rétorqua son frère, les yeux brillants."

Robin était parti très tôt pour espionner avec ses hommes un marchand seul qui semblait avoir l'intention de traverser la forêt, malgré les avertissements des gardes alentour. Certes, les hors-la-loi de Sherwood n'avaient plus aucun convoi d'argent contre le roi Richard à arrêter, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'hiver était rude et que les paysans mouraient d faim. La chute de Nottingham n'avait pas mis un terme à leurs activités illicites.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons, tu sais bien qu'il ne dirait jamais rien d'humiliant sur toi à dessein, lui fit remarquer Gilles en souriant. Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert sur ce commerçant ?

-C'est le "à dessein" qui m'inquiète, petit frère, marmonna Robin en feignant l'agacement. Mais si jamais des informations embarrassantes lui échappent, notre prise d'aujourd'hui devrait les faire oublier à tout le monde. L'homme que nous suivons s'est arrêté en bordure de la forêt pour déjeuner avant de traverser les bois. Il nous donne presque trop de temps ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Bien sûr ! Il y a trop de temps que je ne me suis pas exercé à voler un plus gros gibier que des gardes à moitié ivres ! Ça nous sera utile, si jamais nous devons rester vivre dans les bois pour toujours."

Le jeune voleur ne savait pas exactement s'il le souhaitait ou pas. D'un côté, les derniers jours avaient été tellement beaux et magiques qu'il lui semblait que, désormais, la vie à l'extérieur ne serait peut-être plus si mal. Mais, d'un autre côté, il souffrait quand même du froid et de la faim, comme toutes les autres années depuis le début de l'hiver. Il avait seulement le luxe de retrouver les bras de Robin pour le réchauffer, ou son frère qui faisait en sorte qu'il ait quelque chose à manger tous les jours, quitte à s'affamer un peu lui-même. Pour Gilles, c'était déjà immense, mais il doutait que son frère et son père s'habitueraient de bon gré à cette vie. En plus... ces terres étaient les leurs, et, même sans jamais avoir été seigneur, il pouvait comprendre l'offense qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée qu'on les en dépossède. Ils étaient des comtes... ils ne pouvaient pas vivre comme des voleurs, et lui aussi, plus les années passaient, plus il était fatigué de cette vie.

"Viens, allons prévenir Père, lui proposa Robin en le tirant de ses pensées.

-Tu es certain qu'il sera d'accord avec ça ? s'inquiéta soudain le jeune homme en lui emboîtant le pas. C'est un noble. Comment pourrait-il cautionner que nous volions, si ce n'est pas pour aider le roi ou par nécessité pour le royaume ?

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te poses la question ? se moqua son frère, amusé."

Lord Locksley était justement en train de terminer son histoire. Comme Gilles s'en était douté, elle se concluait plutôt bien pour son aîné. Robin avait réussi à remporter et le tournoi de tir à l'arc, et l'admiration de la sœur de la jeune fille qui avait usurpé son identité. Bien malgré lui, Gilles en ressentit une pointe d'agacement. Son frère avait vraiment eu la vie douce et facile, pendant que lui... eh bien, il ne viendrait pas au monde avant plusieurs années, à l'époque où se déroulait l'histoire, mais en tout cas, il ne vivrait jamais d'aventures de ce genre, aussi faciles et agréables. Cependant, à ce moment-là, Robin se tourna vers lui et lui sourit fièrement, sans doute très content de son double exploit, et le jeune voleur ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sa colère disparut. Robin était vraiment un enfant, parfois... et il l'aimait tellement.

"Père, Gilles et moi partons à la chasse au trésor, annonça l'archer en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lord Locksley. Le Shérif a beau être tombé, l'hiver s'annonce rude et les gens dans les campagnes meurent toujours de faim.

-Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de cette initiative, soupira leur père. J'aurais aimé que ces gens que vous protégez aient des seigneurs dignes et compétents pour veiller sur eux.

-Père, le jour où j'apercevrai des nobles qui pensent à leurs paysans avant de penser à eux, je vous ferai savoir que vous avez de la concurrence, répliqua son fils cadet d'un ton un peu sec."

Lord Locksley, nullement offusqué, sourit avec compréhension et Robin soupira de soulagement. Son frère commençait enfin à retrouver sa langue. Il n'aurait pas cru dire ça un jour, mais son insolence et ses sarcasmes lui avaient manqué.

"Allez viens, lança-t-il en tapant dans le bras de Gilles. Plus vite nous aurons intercepté ce convoi, plus vite je t'épuiserai et plus tôt tu arrêteras de jacasser sans arrêt."

Son cadet lui expédia un coup discret dans les cotes en réponse, et les deux frères s'éloignèrent ensemble en se chamaillant. Lord Locksley les regarda faire, les yeux brillants. Puis, il se tourna vers Frère Tuck, qui semblait déterminé à partager une grande partie de son temps avec lui.

Dans les bois, les hommes que Robin avait sélectionnés étaient déjà en place dans les arbres et les taillis. On leur avait annoncé un convoi chargé de denrées périssables, qui étaient censées approvisionner un petit seigneur non loin de là, uniquement lui, sa famille et les domestiques de son château. Les légumes que son chariot transportait devraient normalement amortir la chute de leur attaque surprise.

"Si c'est du chou qu'il y a là-dedans, tu vas empester pendant des jours, se moqua Gilles à voix basse. J'ai hâte de voir ça !"

Ils étaient embusqués côte à côte sur une branche haute, assez loin du sol pour que leur cible ne les repère pas tout de suite.

"Pas si je te pousse dedans d'abord, murmura Robin en essayant de le pincer dans la hanche.

-Chut, j'entends le bruit des chevaux !"

En effet, un martellement rapide, presque nerveux, se faisait entendre sur le sol nu de la forêt. Les hors-la-loi qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin que Robin lâchèrent leurs flèches juste devant le naseau des chevaux, qui se cambrèrent en hennissant et immobilisèrent leur attelage juste en-dessous de la branche où se tenait le chef des voleurs.

"Du chou ! eut-il le temps d'entendre son frère s'exclamer d'un ton triomphant, puis il se laissa tomber de son perchoir pour atterrir juste derrière le conducteur.

-Robin des Bois ! s'écria le pauvre homme comme s'il avait une armée de mercenaires sanguinaires en face de lui.

-Inutile de vous affoler, rétorqua le jeune noble en se redressant gracieusement pour s'avancer jusqu'à son siège. Si vous nous cédez votre précieux chargement, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

-Prenez... prenez tout ! Mais, de grâce, laissez-moi ma bourse !

-Une bourse ? Tiens tiens, en voilà une information intéressante."

Les hors-la-loi commencèrent à sortir de leurs cachettes et à venir récolter la cargaison de légumes. En levant brièvement les yeux vers l'arbre d'où il avait sauté, Robin croisa le regard de son frère qui, assis, nonchalamment sur sa branche, le dévisageait en plissant les yeux, sans doute échafaudant mille plaisanteries qu'il pourrait faire sur son compte, une fois rentrés au camp. Robin lui rendit son sourire mais, soudain, Gilles se figea et fixa un point juste sous les pattes des chevaux. Avant que l'archer puisse baisser les yeux pour voir de quoi il retournait, les deux animaux émirent des hennissements stridents et se lancèrent à l'aveuglette à travers les bois.

Pris au dépourvu, Robin se rattrapa in extremis au bord du siège du conducteur et empoigna juste à temps le commis par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla le pauvre homme tandis que les animaux cavalaient à vive allure entre les arbres dégarnis, trébuchant, dans leur peur, sur la moindre aspérité et le plus petit caillou.

"Je ne sais pas ! cria Robin à son tour pour couvrir le vacarme des roues qui grinçaient et des sabots qui martelaient le sol."

Mais, avant qu'il ait pu se reprendre, un craquement terrible retentit au niveau des essieux du chariot, et le bois céda, explosant sur le sol et projetant, d'une secousse, ses passagers vers une rivière qui coulait en contrebas d'une petite pente. Le cocher hurla quand il heurta le sol puis roula à toute vitesse vers le cours d'eau, et Robin n'eut que le temps de lui lancer un coup d'oeil avant d'entrer violemment en collision avec le sol. Il poussa un grognement de douleur mais, alors qu'il tentait de rassembler ses esprits pour ralentir sa chute, la branche basse d'un arbre à moitié mort le frappa au niveau de la tempe et il perdit immédiatement connaissance.

wwwwwwwwwwww

Gilles sentait son coeur battre de façon si rapide et si désordonnée qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était à cause de sa course effrénée à travers bois sur la piste de l'attelage disparu, ou de la peur qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Des mains spectrales s'étaient dissimulées sous le chariot. C'était elles qui avaient brisé l'essieu, il les avait vues ! Et, s'il en croyait le visage livide d'un ou deux de ses compagnons, il n'était pas le seul. Ces spectres n'étaient pas partis, ils avaient tenté de tuer Robin... et ils avaient une belle chance d'y être parvenu, avec cette partie de la forêt hérissée de pierres énormes qui affleuraient du sol et ses semi-précipices !

Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à ça. Sinon... sinon, il était certain que ses jambes se couperaient sous lui et qu'il ne pourrait plus avancer.

"Les chevaux sont là ! s'exclama soudain l'un des hors-la-loi en désignant une clairière où les deux bêtes s'étaient arrêtées, effrayées et confuses. Elles sont toujours attelées !"

À quelques pas de là, le sol inégal laissait soudain place à une pente extrêmement raide et à un cours d'eau bouillonnant. Par réflexe, Gilles jeta un coup d'oeil en bas. Et faillit mourir de peur.

Là, en bas, si près du torrent que ses chausses en effleuraient la surface bouillonnante, il y avait son frère, étendu sur le dos, visiblement sans connaissance. Et, juste au-dessus de lui, une silhouette fantomatique s'attardait toujours.

"Arrêtez ! cria le jeune homme, persuadé que le spectre était sur le point d'achever son frère. Non !"

Étonnement, l'apparition releva la tête et fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux du jeune voleur. L'espace d'une seconde, les traits de Robin se superposèrent à ceux de la femme blonde qui le dévisageait, puis elle consentit à faire demi-tour et disparut entre les arbres. Il fallut quelques secondes à Gilles pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps, tétanisé par la peur et l'incrédulité.

"Robin... Robin ! s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant soudain sa voix, et en dévalant prudemment la pente en direction de son frère."

L'eau qui avait trempé son aîné gouttait de ses cheveux blonds, devenus soudain plus foncés, et gorgeait encore ses vêtements. Cependant, elle n'était pas parvenue à laver le sang qui tâchait encore sa tête et ses jambes au niveau des genoux. Gilles se mit aussitôt à craindre le pire. Et si Robin avait pris un mauvais coup à la tête ? Et si ses membres souffraient de blessures graves ? Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Cette simple idée lui était insupportable. Sans son frère, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'une moitié d'âme à la dérive... et il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça ! D'autant plus que tout était sa faute !

"Robin, murmura le jeune homme en tapotant doucement les joues de son aîné. Robin ? Allez, réveille-toi. Tu ne peux pas rester par terre comme ça. Robin ?"

Les autres hors-la-loi commençaient à arriver autour d'eux. Ils échangeaient des coups d'oeil et des paroles angoissées, et certains entreprirent même de ramener la charrette au sommet de la pente pour effectuer une réparation rapide et reconduire leur chef au campement. Mort d'angoisse, Gilles posa sa main sur la poitrine de son frère pour suivre sa respiration. Sans s'en rendre compte, il cala son souffle sur le sien et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que les autres voleurs ne les rejoignent pour soulever précautionneusement l'archer et le porter jusqu'à la carriole.

wwwwwwwwwww

Le monde autour de Robin lui paraissait trop bruyant pour que ce soit normal. Pourquoi diantre les autres voleurs s'agitaient-ils comme ça alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit ? Parce qu'il dormait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour ça qu'il était allongé, qu'il émergeait à peine des ténèbres... et qu'il avait mal, sa position ayant dû être très inconfortable.

Le corps lourd, Robin essaya de se redresser. Aussitôt, les voix les plus proches de lui s'interrompirent et deux mains appuyèrent sur ses épaules, chacune de leur côté.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Robin, qui peinait à ouvrir ses paupières pesantes. Est-ce que quelqu'un a encore laissé s'échapper les chèvres ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter pour le camp, Robin, répliqua la voix de Gilles à sa gauche.

-Rallonge-toi, mon fils, renchérit celle de Lord Locksley à sa droite. Mais surtout, continue de te battre pour revenir vers nous."

En prenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement, l'archer s'aperçut que la température était beaucoup plus haute que d'habitude, dans sa cabane. La chaleur était la même que celle qui enveloppait les lieux de rassemblement. Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Avait-il peiné à se réveiller, et était-ce pour ça que tant de monde l'entourait anxieusement ?

"Essaie de te concentrer sur nos voix, Chrétien, lui ordonna Azeem, au niveau de sa tête. Tu dois vaincre les ténèbres qui t'engourdissent."

Docile, Robin obtempéra malgré son envie presque irrésistible de rebasculer dans le sommeil. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête à gauche. La main sur son épaule le serra encore plus fort. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle tremblait... alors il fit l'effort d'entrouvrir les paupières.

La lumière était basse, dans la pièce, à cause de la clarté grisâtre qui régnait sur l'Angleterre depuis le début de l'hiver. Quatre visages étaient penchés sur lui. Celui de son frère, de son père, d'Azeem et de Frère Tuck. Ce dernier paraissait grave; il le fixait avec insistance comme s'il attendait de lui qu'il reprenne ses esprits le plus vite possible, afin qu'il puisse l'entretenir d'un sujet urgent. Les trois autres avaient l'air surtout inquiets pour lui.

"Comment tu te sens ? demanda Lord Locksley en égarant sa main large et calleuse sur son front. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

-Seulement un peu aux jambes... et au dos, marmonna Robin en essayant de se redresser une nouvelle fois. C'est bon, je tiendrai tout seul ! insista-t-il en voyant son ami, son père et son frère prêts à refondre sur lui.

-Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, rétorqua ce dernier sèchement, en le rattrapant derrière les épaules lorsqu'il le vit manquer de force. Tu ne vois donc pas que tu es blessé ?

-Blessé ?"

L'archer s'appuya avec soulagement dans les bras de son frère et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Blessé ? Comment avait-il pu se blesser ? Heureusement, sa douleur à la tête lui en remémora assez vite la raison. Un accident. Il était violemment tombé d'une charrette, et...

"Je me demande ce qui a bien pu effrayer les chevaux à ce point, commenta-t-il pendant qu'Azeem allait lui chercher à boire. Un de nos hommes ? Un animal ?

-Un spectre ! rétorqua Frère Tuck avec emportement. Ceux-là même que ton frère a fait revenir ! Et ne dis pas que je l'accuse à tort ! Lui aussi, il les a vus !"

Stupéfait, Robin regarda son frère. Gilles fixait le lit avec obstination, les pommettes rougies autant d'irritation devant cette accusation, qui devait se répéter depuis un moment, que de honte. Lord Locksley paraissait défait. Robin eut peur, tout à coup, que le moine lui ait révélé leur secret.

"Tenter de faire revenir ta mère en utilisant une invocation satanique..., murmura justement leur père, en lançant un regard à la fois lourd de reproches et d'incompréhension à son cadet. Tu sais pourtant bien que c'est mal ! De toutes les limites, c'est la seule à ne pas dépasser !

-Pour Robin, vous l'auriez fait, marmonna Gilles, tellement bas que seul son frère l'entendit."

Stupéfait, l'archer glissa un coup d'oeil en direction de Frère Tuck, qui ne broncha pas. Il désapprouvait plus que tout autre les agissements du jeune homme, mais pourtant, il ne l'avait pas dénoncé auprès de son père... Pour ne pas le mettre davantage en colère, peut-être ? Il semblait déjà tellement remonté contre son cadet... Peiné, Robin tendit la main pour réconforter son frère, mais celui-ci esquiva sa caresse. Il ne le regardait toujours pas.

"Depuis trois jours que tu es inconscient, ils attaquent notre campement de toutes parts ! s'emporta Frère Tuck."

Robin retourna son attention vers lui. Soudain, ça le frappa : tous ses compagnons présentaient des entailles ou des bosses un peu partout sur le corps. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient d'échapper à un glissement de terrain ou un raz-de-marée particulièrement violent.

"Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il, choqué. Père ?

-Frère Tuck dit vrai, soupira Lord Locksley en se laissant tomber sur le bord de son lit. Des chariots qui se renversent, des poids qui tombent de nulle part... des pièges qui se déclenchent sans qu'on les ait touchés, des animaux qui foncent à l'aveuglette à travers le campement, des pans entiers de sol qui s'affaissent soudain... et des spectres, des dizaines de spectres qui sortent de partout. Et impossible pour nous de les arrêter. Six de tes hommes sont déjà morts, Robin."

Effaré, le chef des voleurs se tourna de nouveau son frère. Gilles détourna une nouvelle fois la tête et fit mine de s'éclipser, mais Robin le retint par le bras.

"Attends ! Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces disponibles ! Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ces fantômes, immédiatement ! commanda-t-il.

-Si tant est qu'on le peut, marmonna Frère Tuck en prenant la potion qu'Azeem lui tendait pour la passer à Robin.

-Il le faut !"

Bien sûr qu'il le fallait, ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Et plus le temps de savoir à qui était la faute, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Robin espérait que Gilles finirait par se reprendre, et vite. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression sur le visage de son frère...


	8. Le chemin des embuscades

Gilles se colla un peu plus au mur mouillé de la cabane pour laisser encore davantage d'espace aux hors-la-loi qui se trouvaient recroquevillés là. La situation était telle qu'ils avaient préféré rapatrier tout le monde dans les quelques bergeries et cabanes qui se trouvaient au sol, plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir les esprits malmener les branches des arbres. L'inconvénient, c'était que, comme les résidents de Sherwood étaient bien trop nombreux pour tenir largement dans les installations, ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres. L'avantage, c'était qu'il faisait chaud, là, au moins.

Le jeune voleur détourna le regard de la forêt humide et brumeuse pour observer son frère. Entouré de ses cinq hommes de confiance habituels, plus leur père, il énumérait différents plans d'action à voix haute pour essayer de trouver une solution à leur problème. Gilles, lui, avait retrouvé sa place d'avant ses révélations : en marge et à l'écart, assez près pour voir et entendre mais pas assez pour avoir l'air de participer.

"La première chose que nous devons faire, c'est trouver un moyen de nous protéger de leurs attaques le temps que nous mettions au point une solution pour nous en débarrasser, déclara Robin, pratiquement collé à la porte, en laissant son regard parcourir la foule devant lui."

Son regard croisa celui de Gilles, qui détourna la tête. Certains voleurs lui lancèrent un regard, mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir pourquoi leur chef et son frère se dévisageaient ainsi.

"Garder tes hommes ici est trop dangereux, décréta Lord Locksley en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ils seraient davantage à l'abri dans une place forte, un lieu clos où les branches ne risqueraient pas de nous choir dessus, ou les animaux sauvages de blesser quelqu'un.

-Le château de Marianne ? déduisit Robin à contrecœur. C'est certainement la seule qui nous accueillera à bras ouverts, mais je n'ai pas envie de la mêler à tout ça.

-La forêt est trop difficile à défendre, Chrétien, fit valoir Azeem doucement. En terrain ouvert, n'importe quoi peut nous arriver. Alors que si un toit et des murs nous protègent...

-Mais ces choses doivent pouvoir les traverser ! répliqua Robin. Ce sont bien des fantômes.

-Oui, mais leur force physique ne vaut pas grand chose, au corps-à-corps, intervint Petit Jean."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Ah, parce qu'ils sont tangibles, en plus ? se découragea le chef.

-Comment crois-tu qu'ils nous ont fait ces blessures ? répondit son bras droit en désignant les ecchymoses qui le marquaient au visage. C'est bien parce qu'ils sont physiques qu'ils peuvent briser des essieux ou lâcher des poids. Mais dans une forteresse... leur champ d'action serait bien plus réduit."

Robin ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu qu'apporter de tels ennuis à sa belle était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il n'était pas que le fiancé de Marianne, il était aussi le chef de ce groupe hétéroclite de paysans, hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards. Il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser sciemment exposés au danger comme ça.

"Très bien, soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux à deux doigts. Dans ce cas, nous devons partir immédiatement. Petit Jean, Bouc, Azeem, vérifiez que les quelques chariots que nous possédons sont tous en état de rouler. Et que ces spectres n'ont pas décidé de les saboter comme l'autre fois. Frère Tuck, allez prévenir les autres villageois que nous partons dans quelques minutes, et qu'ils ne doivent emporter que le strict nécessaire avec eux. Père, j'aimerais que vous l'accompagniez. Ils vous aiment déjà. Votre calme et votre expérience devraient les tranquilliser."

Tout le monde acquiesça et Lord Locksley serra une nouvelle fois l'épaule de son fils avant de s'engouffrer dehors avec les autres. Robin chargea également Fanny et quelques autres femmes d'aller aider les mères avec leurs enfants, puis il se tourna vers son frère. Rien dans ses yeux n'indiquait au jeune homme qu'il lui en voulait de quelque façon que ce soit, mais Gilles savait bien qu'il ne méritait pas tant de clémence. Il voulut se dérober une nouvelle fois, mais l'archer lança :

"Gilles, je veux que tu viennes m'aider à tracer l'itinéraire que nous emprunterons pour partir. Tu connais la forêt mieux que quiconque ici. Toi seul sauras détecter tous les pièges à éviter."

Le jeune voleur ne put empêcher le petit bruit entre la moquerie et le soupir qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Non, il ne méritait vraiment pas que son frère continue à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, il se détacha de son mur humide et se rapprocha de lui.

"Il faudra éviter la partie du bois où tu es tombé, décréta-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre. Il y a trop de précipices et de pierres dures à proximité, ces choses n'auraient aucun mal à nous y pousser."

_Et tout ça par ma faute_, songea-t-il, la gorge sèche. Il déglutit et poursuivit :

"Il faudrait aussi éviter de s'approcher des rivières. Noyer quelqu'un est facile pour elles.

-Mais pour sortir de Sherwood ? s'inquiéta son frère. Nous serons bien obligés de passer par là."

Gilles réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

"Non, il y a un autre passage, affirma-t-il. Il faudra emprunter un léger détour, mais ça sera moins dangereux.

-Très bien, conclut Robin en lui frappant l'épaule. Je te fais confiance.

-Tu vois très bien à quoi ça t'a mené, la dernière fois.

-Arrête, l'interrompit Robin sévèrement. Tu ne pensais pas que les choses dégénèreraient ainsi. Je sais que, autrement, tu n'aurais jamais utilisé cette formule."

Il le saisit délicatement par la nuque et lui murmura un ton plus bas :

"Il faut que tu restes concentré sur notre fuite, petit frère. Pour le moment, c'est le plus important. Ne laisse rien d'autre te distraire de ça."

Puis, l'archer se redressa et se dirigea rapidement vers l'extérieur. Gilles lui emboîta le pas, guère pressé de retourner dans les griffes de ces créatures infâmes. Dehors, plusieurs hors-la-loi s'étaient rassemblés autour de la cabane principale, armés de fourches et de bâtons. Des armes plus élaborées ne serviraient à rien; il suffisait de les frapper les créatures pour les éloigner. Leur véritable danger, c'était leur nombre... et leur invincibilité.

"Prends ça, Gilles l'Écarlate, lança un homme en lui fourrant une fourche dans les mains. Je suis complètement épuisé... ces choses semblent dotées d'une énergie inépuisable !"

Parce que c'était sûrement le cas. Gilles n'avait jamais entendu parler de fantômes qui se fatiguaient ou se tuaient à la tâche. Lui, en revanche, il sentait sa résistance commencer à s'user de manière de plus en plus certaine. En poussant un gros soupir, le jeune homme souleva son arme de fortune et se mit en position de défense. À force, il était presque habitué à voir les spectres grimaçants se jeter sur lui et essayer de l'atteindre avec leurs griffes spectrales. D'ailleurs, ça lui arrivait bien plus souvent qu'aux autres hors-la-loi...

"Amenez les chariots par ici ! héla la voix de Robin, quelque part entre les arbres. Dépêchez-vous. Je veux que nous arrivions chez Marianne avant la nuit."

Gilles était courbaturé de partout, des épaules, des bras, des jambes, du dos, mais il continua de frapper et de frapper encore les esprits qui essayaient de les atteindre. Le groupe avait réussi à prendre un certain rythme, mais ça n'empêchait pas les coups de griffe, les coups de poing, les tentatives de strangulation de s'échanger. Au bout de presque une heure de lutte, Gilles avait recommencé à saigner de la lèvre, et ses bras et ses épaules comptaient quelques estafilades complémentaires. Il soupira presque de soulagement quand son frère vint lui tapoter le dos pour le féliciter et attirer son attention sur les carrioles qui s'apprêtaient à s'en aller.

"Je sais que tu dois être fatigué, mais il faut que tu nous aides à sortir d'ici. Prends la tête du convoi, je vais te couvrir avec quelques autres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection... Je peux continuer à me défendre seul, affirma le jeune homme.

-Non, rétorqua son frère en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait qu'il avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. Tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces et je sais très bien que tu es épuisé."

Gilles voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Tendant sa fourche à un autre hors-la-loi, il gagna l'avant de la procession, où il saisit les rênes de l'un des chevaux pour guider le groupe dans la bonne direction. Ce faisant, il glissa un coup d'oeil vers son père et le vit à quelques pas, qui discutait avec Robin avant que son frère ne rejoigne son poste à l'arrière du convoi. Lord Locksley, lui, s'éloigna vers le flanc gauche, envahi par les spectres, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son cadet. Le coeur de Gilles se serra. Il n'était même pas venu le voir. Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée et se reconcentra sur son objectif. Il devait guider tous ces gens hors d'ici.

Commença alors une longue, pénible, difficile marche à travers la forêt et les spectres qui leur tendaient à chaque occasion une embuscade. Gilles faisait son possible pour les ignorer, restant focalisé sur la route qu'il faisait emprunter au groupe à travers les buissons épineux et les flaques boueuses et glissantes.

"Faites attention par ici, les prévint-il au détour d'un rang d'arbres et de bouquets d'orties serrés qui ne paraissait mener nulle part. Il y a des branches basses qui pourraient vous blesser si vous n'y prenez pas garde."

Les hors-la-loi se précipitèrent pour écarter les frondaisons et les spectres en profitèrent pour se jeter sur eux. Gilles poussa un grognement d'exaspération et, à bout de nerfs, il ramassa une poignée de pierres qu'il jeta sur le fantôme le plus proche.

"Continue de marcher, Gilles, lui intima Robin en émergeant près de lui, épuisé et en sueur. Nous nous occupons du reste."

Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte et du sang coulait sur sa tempe et près de son oeil. Le coeur du jeune voleur se serra. Il voulut tendre la main pour effleurer la coupure, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas trop grave, pour lui demander encore une fois pardon, mais son frère repartait déjà. Alors, il replia les doigts et recommença à ouvrir la voie dans les fougères. Lui aussi, il fut rapidement en nage. Des ronces lui griffèrent le front, mais il pouvait s'orienter dans ces bois les yeux fermés; ce n'était pas quelques épines qui allaient lui faire peur.

À un moment, il entendit un cri derrière lui, et un bruit de bousculade, mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit que le chariot qui le suivait au plus près et les yeux terrifiés des enfants qui s'y trouvaient assis avec leurs mères. Elles portaient des piques et des bâtons, elles aussi, et essayaient de les protéger des fantômes qui débordaient les hors-la-loi. Il y avait tant de peur et de détresse dans ce groupe hétéroclite auquel il appartenait, plus ou moins en marge, depuis des années, même si le rassemblement avait bien changé depuis le jour où les hors-la-loi de Sherwood l'avaient accepté parmi eux. Il fallait qu'il tienne son rôle... il ne fallait pas qu'il les laisse tomber, même si l'envie d'aller aider son père et son frère était insupportable... Et même si ce groupe, finalement, ne l'avait jamais vraiment intégré pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec eux, jusqu'à la révélation de sa filiation avec Robin... Mais il avait vécu avec eux, il _devait_ les aider.

D'autant plus que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient en danger.

Cette idée refusait de le quitter.

Alors, il secoua la tête et se fit violence pour reprendre son chemin. Il ignorait qui avait crié là-bas, si c'était son frère, son père, Azeem... Mais il devait continuer. Il devait... continuer.

Au bout d'un moment, les bois s'éclaircirent et il reconnut sans aucun mal les buissons d'ajoncs qui s'épanouissaient aux abords des landes anglaises.

"C'est par là, indiqua-t-il en écartant une dernière rangée de branches basses. La plaine s'ouvre juste devant nous.

-Bien joué, petit frère, lui lança Robin en émergeant à nouveau près de lui, comme de nulle part, l'épaule en sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en s'écartant pour laisser passer les chariots. On dirait qu'ils t'ont mordu.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai connu bien pire."

Tandis que l'ensemble du convoi émergeait péniblement des taillis, griffés par les ronces et titubant de fatigue, couverts de boue, les fantômes s'étaient élancés vers le ciel gris d'orage et les observaient d'en-haut, cherchant sans doute le meilleur angle pour abattre leurs attaques, à présent que leurs cibles étaient à découvert. Robin poussa un grondement de colère et raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée. Puis, il se tourna vers Gilles.

"Nous saurons nous diriger, à présent, affirma-t-il. Tu devrais rejoindre l'un des chariots pour te reposer un moment.

-Attends, tu plaisantes, là ? s'indigna le jeune homme en reculant d'un pas. Que j'aille me reposer, alors que ces choses nous attaquent de toutes parts ? Je ne suis pas encore inutile, Robin !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu as été debout toute la nuit, et je suis certain que tu l'as été aussi les jours précédents ! Tu es mort de fatigue, et je sais très bien pourquoi !"

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand des hors-la-loi passèrent près d'eux et ajouta à voix plus basse :

"Tu n'as pas à te laisser mourir d'épuisement pour ça ! Cette histoire te dépasse très largement, à présent. Alors fais ce que je te demande !"

Comme le flot de fantômes continuait à fondre sur eux, l'archer se redressa et se prépara de nouveau à les repousser.

"Et si tu ne te reposes pas, reste au moins près de moi. Nous nous battrons ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin. Tu te souviens ?"

La gorge nouée, Gilles déglutit et acquiesça. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir mis son frère en danger comme ça. Il fallait absolument qu'il le protège, même s'il avait de plus en plus l'impression que sa présence était davantage nocive qu'utile.

Ainsi à découvert, il devint de plus en plus évident que c'était Gilles la cible des attaques. Le tourbillon de fantômes qui l'entourait était bien plus dense que les autres.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, mais ils ne t'aiment pas, grommela Robin en l'attrapant par le col pour le tirer après lui. Continuez d'avancer ! cria-t-il aux autres, que les spectres n'avaient pas délaissés pour autant. Le château de Marianne est juste de l'autre côté de cette lande !"

Ainsi épaulés par Azeem, Petit Jean, Bouc et quelques autres, les deux frères de Locksley parvinrent à concentrer le plus gros des esprits à l'arrière du groupe et à les tenir en respect avec leurs armes. Comme ils progressaient en reculant machinalement, ils ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite qu'ils avaient atteint les doubles portes de la demeure de Marianne.

"Chrétien ! s'exclama Azeem le premier en serrant l'épaule valide de son ami."

Robin se retourna et, dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, il vit Gilles redresser la tête et regarder en direction de l'est. Puis, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers lui, mais l'archer avait déjà son attention détournée par les deniers hors-la-loi qui s'engouffraient dans la demeure. Autour d'eux, les spectres connurent un instant d'hésitation et s'élevèrent au-dessus des tours, comme en proie à une profonde réflexion. Robin n'attendit pas qu'ils aient décidé de les achever et il s'engouffra rapidement dans le château, claquant les lourdes portes derrière eux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité plus faible des lieux, mais il fut soulagé de voir les gens de Marianne prendre déjà soin des hommes blessés et épuisés.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Robin ? s'exclama la maîtresse des lieux en accourant vers lui, regardant partout autour d'elle d'un air effaré. Jean m'avait déjà fait parvenir un billet pour m'expliquer que votre situation s'était soudain aggravée, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était... de cette façon-là !

-Je vous dirai tout plus tard, lui promit Robin en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Pour le moment, mes hommes sont blessés et épuisés. Il leur faut de l'eau et quelque chose à manger. Et mettre au point des gardes pour nous assurer que les fantômes ne nous attaqueront pas en traître !

-Je vais m'occuper de tout ça, promit la jeune femme. Mais d'abord... je pense que vous allez devoir m'expliquer quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus bas en coulant un regard incrédule vers Lord Locksley. Votre père... il... il était bien mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Robin en l'entrainant à l'écart. Peu après notre départ pour voir mon oncle, Gilles a..."

Robin s'interrompit soudain. Mû par un horrible pressentiment, il regarda autour de lui les visages familiers qui l'entouraient, repéra son père au milieu d'eux, Azeem, Petit Jean, Bouc, Frère Tuck et Fanny, mais aucune trace de Gilles. Son frère... son frère n'était pas avec eux ?

"Gilles ? appela-t-il en haussant la voix. Gilles ? Gilles !"

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Son frère n'était plus là. En fait, il n'était même jamais entré dans la forteresse avec eux.


End file.
